


White Rose Week 2019

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor(attempted), White Rose Week 2019, humor(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Follow our beloveth(wow) ship in the course of a week. Hope you like this!Alt. Title: White Rose:The Gay Way





	1. A Coffee Date in a Gay Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who loves and supports whiterose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+loves+and+supports+whiterose).



It's a bright morning for Weiss Schnee, you can see the rays dancing and making shadows as they hit every building. The wind gently blowing, a sweet refreshing feeling of gentleness flows in. Yes, it is a wonderful morning, except it's Monday, and Monday is tiring.

 

Weiss reluctantly skidded away from her alluring bed and stood up to prepare for the day. The usual morning routine of tasting the mint flavored toothpaste and then a breakfast of toast and coffee, keeping her brain running as possible on Mondays.

 

Heading towards the bathroom, a tub full of hot water relaxes her, eyes closing at the gentle bliss. A sigh of contentment escaped from her lips as she slowly sink in the tub.

 

Now heading to her wardrobe, looking for clothes to wear that would look presentable and not overly stylish. Her eyes darting to and fro in search for a perfect outfit, before throwing the outfit she deemed good-looking on her bed.

 

“Okay. Let's see…. A white shirt, check. Ripped jeans, check. Flannel, check.” She wore them and looks into the mirror. “Okay, I'm good to go.”

 

She grabbed a boots and her bag before heading to the door of her apartment. She grabs her keys and locked her door, going to the garage to grab her car.

 

“Off we go then.”

 

Her car engine starts humming and head out to start her day at Beacon Academy.

***

“Sis, where you at?!” Yelled Yang.

 

“Coming, Yang!” Yelled Ruby, fixing her hair in front of the mirror. She then opens her mouth to look at her brand new piercing.

 

“I look badass.” Chuckled Ruby. She then wore her hoodie then grabbed her ripped black denim jacket and head downstairs.

 

“What took you so long?” Asked Yang, lightly punching her arm.

 

“Fixing myself.” Huffed Ruby.

 

“Oooh. I see. Fixing yourself for the Ice Queen, huh?” Teased Yang, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Shut up.” Grumbled Ruby, before smiling. “Let's just go.”

 

“Okey dokey.” Saluted Yang, grabbing the keys to their house and motor.

 

“How are you and Blake?” Asked Ruby.

 

“Us? I can't even explain how happy I am.” Grinned Yang at the thought. She then throws the motor keys to Ruby, the latter catching it with ease.

 

“Why?” Asked Ruby, looking between the keys and Yang.

 

“You're driving, silly.” Laughed Yang. “I know how much you loved driving.”

 

Ruby's eyes glinted with happiness and grinned at Yang. “You got it, Sis. Let's go for a ride.”

***

Weiss parked her car near the entrance gate. She stepped out from her car and proceed to go to the school vicinity. She head out to where the lockers are to pick her books and notes. Before closing her locker, she suddenly heard familiar voices.

 

“I told you Yang! Not here where she can hear.” Hissed Ruby as she and Yang approached the lockers.

 

“Come on, Sis. It's not like she's—”

 

The two sisters look at Weiss with a shock expression that confused Weiss immensely.

 

“Hey, Ice Queen. Didn't see you there.” Yang laughed, nervously. She began to rub the back of her neck, clearly showing signs of nervousness.

 

“Hello to you two. And please do not call me with that innocuous name.” Sighed Weiss.

 

“Well, you did say it's harmless so, nope.” Grinned Yang. Weiss just sighed heavily and looked at the latter with a deadpanned stare.

 

“How is your day, Weiss?” Asked Ruby.

 

“It barely even started yet, Ruby. But by far it is nice.” Replied Weiss.

 

Ruby nervously chuckled. “That's great!  Hope your day is even better.”

 

Weiss acknowledged the notion. “I sure hope it does.”

 

Yang went to where Weiss is standing and pat her back… hard. Weiss coughed at the impact but regained her composure as soon as she recovered.

 

“Must you hit my back that hard, you brute.” Growled Weiss.

 

Yang raised her hands in defeat. “Sorry.”

 

“Yang…” Ruby sighed in exasperation, whilst face palming. Yang just chuckled at Ruby's reaction and ruffles Weiss’s hair which earned a grumble from the alabaster girl.

 

The bell rang, surprising the three.

 

“Well, I'll see you two around. Ciao!” Yang waved, leaving the two alone.

 

“Shall we go, Weiss?” Asked Ruby, looking at the alabaster girl. Weiss nodded in reply.

 

“So, Weiss. How's your day?” Asked Ruby.

 

Weiss chuckled at the question. “You already asked me that.”

 

Ruby looked at Weiss mouth agape. “I did? Oh gosh. I didn't mean to. I'm just nervous right now and I don't know what to do. And—”

 

Weiss only chuckled. “It's fine, Ruby. But may I ask why are you nervous today?”

 

Ruby chuckled nervously before looking away. “It's nothing really. Just goosebumps is all.”

 

“Uh huh.” Weiss nodded not believing what Ruby just said. “And I can't speak English. But I will not question anymore. I'll leave you on your thoughts.”

 

Ruby quietly sighed in relief. “Thanks, Weiss.”

 

There's a lingering silence around the two until they reached their classroom. They head inside, seeing as their professor is not yet around.

 

As soon as they sat on their chairs, the professor came in, signaling the start of the class.

***

A groan was heard from the corner of the library. Ruby had her face slumped on the table with books lying around and Weiss on her side.

 

“Ahhh… I really hate history..” Ruby grumbled as she lightly tapped the table.

 

“Whether you like it or not, you need to study.” Said Weiss without looking at Ruby only at the textbooks in front.

 

“But I don't wanna…” Huffed Ruby. “How come you can do boring stuff like this without even being bored?”

 

“You may think it's boring, but it is essential, you dolt.” Said Weiss. The light scribbles occupied the silence as Ruby stare at the alabaster haired girl.

 

For a straight ten minutes all Ruby did was stare at Weiss’s face. Tracing the shape of her face, how her eyes glimmer from the light. How her nose crinkle when she made a slight mistake. How her forehead crease in deep thought. To how her lips twitch in pleasure of displaying a correct answer.

 

Then and there Ruby realized, she was happy. She was happy to answer any questions right. It wasn't as dull as she think it is for her, she took pleasure in answering them and getting the questions right. She could see the little smile forming every time she made a correct answer.

 

“…uby… Ruby… RUBY!” Ruby's train of thought went to halt. She looked at Weiss who bore an annoyed expression.

 

“What floats on that thick skull of yours?” Asked Weiss.

 

Ruby nervously laughed. “Hehe… sorry.”

 

Weiss let out an exasperated sigh. “Let's go. Classes are about to start.”

 

Weiss strutted away from Ruby as the latter jumped from her chair. “Right behind ya!”

***

“See you tomorrow, Weiss.” Waved Ruby. Weiss waved back with a hint of smile on her face that made Ruby's heart jump.

 

“What's with that dorky smile on your face, Sis?” Teased Yang, grinning like a hyena.

 

Ruby jabbed Yang’s sides. “Shut up.”

 

Yang raised her arms in a sign of defeat. The latter put a hand on the former’s shoulder.

 

“Why don't you just ask her out?” Asked Yang, genuinely curious.

 

“Because she's straight, Yang.” Sighed Ruby. “We’ve already talked about this.”

 

“We did, but you need to tell her. Otherwise you'll regret it.” Said Yang, her brow creasing in worry.

 

“I can't do that, Yang! What if our friendship goes downwards because of that? Plus she's straight. And even if she isn't she wouldn't be interested in me.” Whimpered Ruby, her feet shuffling from where she stood.

 

Yang sighed and shook her head. “Ruby, it doesn't matter if she's straight or not. If she's your friend she will accept it whether she likes you or not. It's bad for you to bottle it all up, you know?”

 

“I know, Yang, I know. But, I just can't.” Mumbled Ruby. Yang pat her shoulder.

 

“I know you can do it. There's a Xiao Long blood running to your veins, ya know.” Grinned Yang as she ruffles Ruby's hair.

 

Ruby giggled at the notion. “Cut it out will you.”

 

Yang smiled softly at the remark. “That's the Ruby I know and love.”

 

“Fine, fine. I'll do it, but not today or tomorrow. Let me get ready.” Smiled Ruby.

 

“I'll support you in the back, Sis.” Laughed Yang.

 

On the other hand, Weiss was staring at her stirring wheel. Her heart pounding like a set of drums on a band. She can hear the pounding as she breaths.

 

Weiss groaned and rest her head on the stirring wheel. “What is wrong with me? Why am I like this when she's around? Am I sick? Do I need to check on my doctor?”

 

She looked at her wristwatch. “Crap! Blake must be worried now.”

 

She drove her car as fast as the limit gets to reach her apartment where she had a roommate who's probably worried sick now. As she parked her car, her phone rang and she immediately answered the call.

 

“Hello.”

 

_“Weiss, where are you?”_

“I'm at the parking lot, Blake.” She replied as she fumble through her keys to lock her car.

 

 _“Good. I thought you're still not home.”_ Weiss heard her friend sighed in relief.

 

“I'll tell you if I do got home late in the foreseeable future.” Chuckled Weiss. The latter laughed at the comment.

 

_“Please do. I'll do that too, Weiss.”_

 

“Alright then. I'll see you upstairs, Blake.” Said Weiss, ending the call.

 

Her boots clanked at the metal stairs as she head to the main hall of the apartment building. As she stood in front of the elevator, her mind began to wander.

 

Her mind was barraged with the thought of Ruby. Her eyes widened at the sudden trail of thought regarding a certain redhead.

 

“What is really going on with me?” Hissed Weiss.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the elevator ping. She stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button number for the third floor.

 

As soon as she got out from the elevator, she stomped around towards her shared dorm room. She slammed the door open earning a surprised yelp from her friend and roommate.

 

“Weiss?” Called Blake, worry etched though her voice.

 

“I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't need to worry.” Sighed Weiss, sitting down on a sofa.

 

“You don't look like you're fine. C'mon, tell me.” Said Blake, her light footsteps occupying the tense silence looming around.

 

Weiss sighed deeply. “I just had a lot in mind lately.”

 

“And what are those?” Said Blake, her voice calm and soothing.

 

“It's… it's about Ruby.” Weiss exhaled.

 

“Oh.” Blake looked at her in surprise. “And what does the sister of my dear girlfriend do to you?”

 

Blake hid an “all-knowing” smirk from Weiss, having a wild guess as to what may have been the cause for the alabaster haired girl to act like this.

 

“Ruby has been on my mind as of lately and I don't even know why. It's driving me insane. Do you perhaps know the reason behind this phenomena?” Said Weiss, slipping through her former speech.

 

“Your former speech is slipping, Weiss.” Pointed Blake, whilst making Weiss cover her mouth. “And as for your question. It's perfectly normal for a person who admires someone.”

 

Weiss sighed in relief. “Thank God its nor—wait what? Admire? Me? Ruby?”

 

Blake shrugged. “You could probably be. Why? Did I hit a nail?”

 

“I don't know.” Weiss ran her hand in her hair in frustration. “Help me here, Blake.”

 

“I'll do my best.” Reassured Blake. “First, I'm going to ask you questions, then I'll give you scenarios, okay?”

 

Weiss mutely nodded in response.

 

“Okay. This is random questions that just went to mind.” Chuckled Blake. “Coffee or tea?”

 

“Coffee.”

 

“Black or with cream?”

“I prefer them just as is.” Answered Weiss. Blake looked at her skeptically. “Black.”

 

“Flowers or no?”

 

“Flowers.”

 

“Roses or Lilies?”

 

“Roses. Especially red and white.” Said Weiss. Blake mentally snickered.

 

“Ice cream or cookies?”

 

“I love ice cream more than cookies. Plus Ruby will butcher my head if I steal her cookies, so, ice cream it is.” Shrugged Weiss.

 

“Ruby or Neptune?”

 

“Ruby, of course. That dimwit of a buffoon who loves flirting is annoying as hell. I don't like his advances towards me, whilst Ruby respects me. And Ruby—”

 

Weiss’ eyes suddenly widen, her mouth agape. “No I didn't just—shit.”

 

Blake laughed at the latter's reaction. “Okay. Onto the scenarios.”

 

Weiss groaned at the thought. She had a quite a gist as to what are the scenarios may be. Blake looked at the latter's reaction, she had a nervous look on her face.

 

“You know what? Just admit it. You like Ruby.” Said Blake.

 

“How would I know?” Exclaimed Weiss.

 

Blake sighed at her friend's antics. “Do you sometimes imagine kissing her?”

 

Weiss looked at Blake wide eyed.

 

“You do, huh?” Smirked Blake.

 

“Don't smirk at me!” Scowled Weiss.

 

Blake chuckled. “You sometimes had this sudden thought that she's hot or cute or anything along the lines.”

 

“I hate you, Blake.” Mumbled Weiss.

 

“You sometimes think of what would it feel to hold her close to you, right?” Smirked Blake.

 

“I now officially hate you, Blake Belladonna.” Hissed Weiss.

 

“You love me bitch, shut it.” Grinned Blake.

 

Weiss groaned. “I hate that you are right, Blake.”

 

Blake laughed at the notion. “Weiss. Just follow what your heart wants, okay? You got a whole night to think about it. If its not enough then, think tomorrow. Don't stress too much.”

 

Weiss sighed. “Alright. Goodnight, Blake.”

 

“Goodnight Weiss.” Replied Blake, leaving Weiss on her own thoughts.

***

_A few days after…_

 

Morning came and Ruby's still nervous about the ‘confessing to Weiss’ ordeal. She did promise Yang that she would confess to Weiss when she's ready, but that got her in deep thought. Can she do it? Won't she just screw up? Could she just chicken out? No, Yang would have her head, probably.

 

“What's with that look?” Said Yang, pointing out the latter's expression.

 

“I'm nervous, okay?!” Exclaimed Ruby.

 

“Why? It's not like I asked you to do it now.” Joked Yang, whilst chuckling.

 

“Not funny, Yang.” Scowled Ruby.

 

Yang laughed. “Come on, I'm just messing with ya.”

 

Ruby glanced to the hall of Beacon. Should she see Weiss, she'll probably faint in distress.

 

Ruby did a mantra of ‘You can do this’ to assure her in some ways… it didn't work a whole lot. If you look closely, you can see tiny droplets of cold sweat forming on her forehead.

 

Yang was just on the back, playing with her phone or most specifically, texting Blake.

 

 

“ _Did you talk to the Ice Queen?_ ”

 

_“You do know that she won't appreciate you calling her that.”_

 

“ _Ehh. That doesn't answer my question, kitty cat._ ”

 

_“Yes. I talked to her. She could probably do the same as Ruby would be doing now.”_

“ _Ohh. Mi gatito is here._ ”

 

 

Blake didn't reply anymore.

 

“Yang! What are you doing?! Help me!” Stammered Ruby. Yang giggled at the sight of her sister.

 

“What can I help you with though? I can't just come over there be like; “Hey Weiss, my sister likes you, do you like her back?”.” Joked Yang.

 

“No, Yang! I.. just! Anything, Yang.” Cried Ruby.

 

“No promises, Rubes. Only you can make it happen.” Smiled Yang, apologetically.

 

“YANG!” Hissed Ruby, shaking the former’s shoulders. She points out on a silhouette of a certain alabaster girl from afar. “There she is! What do I do?!”

 

Yang grabbed the latter's shoulders. “Calm down, will ya. Just talk to her like you normally do.”

 

“Talk to her like an idiot I am, got it.” Said Ruby, sarcastically. “What do I do, Yang?!”

 

“Are you two alright?”

 

Then there's a high pitched scream from across the halls of Beacon.

 

Weiss looked at the sisters with a her jaw ajar. Meanwhile, Ruby looked like she had seen a ghost because of how pale she looked like, and Yang is… Yang, as usual.

 

“Hey there Weissy!” Yang put an arm on Weiss’s shoulder. “I'll leave you with Ruby, ay? I need to fetch mah kitty, ciao!”

 

And with that Yang dashed of leaving a fuming Ruby and a confused Weiss.

 

“What is going on?” Asked Weiss.

 

“Nothing!” Exclaimed Ruby. “We should get to class.”

***

_“Can't do it! Can't do it! What am I suppose to do?”_

 

Ruby fanatically screamed at her head. With Weiss by her side she couldn't focus as much as she wants to, and Weiss noticed that.

 

“Ruby are you okay?” Asked Weiss. Ruby looked at her and nodded.

 

“Yep. I am. Why you ask?” Said Ruby, sweating.

 

“You seem out today..” Confessed Weiss.

 

“Psh. Must be your imagination.” Ruby nervously chuckled. Weiss stared at the silver eyed girl. Ruby gulped at the latter's stare.

 

“Uhhh, Weiss?” Ruby looked around nervously. Weiss replied with a hum. “You're staring at me..”

 

Weiss eyes blinked and widen before looking away from the latter.

 

_“Weiss! She caught you staring! The hell!”_

 

Weiss grimaced at the thought. She slowly glanced at Ruby who seem to be busy staring at her.

 

“Ruby?” Called Weiss.

 

“Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you're so beautiful and gorgeous and you're amazing and you're nice and cool and—” Ruby's eyes widen, as well as Weiss’.

 

Ruby flailed her arms around in panic.

 

“I'm so sorry—”

 

“Do you want to go on a date?”

 

Ruby stared at the latter in shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

 

Weiss coughed. “I mean, Ruby. Do you want to get a coffee sometime, maybe?”

 

Ruby just continuously stare at the girl. Weiss grew conscious at her words and phrasing. Her eyes darting to and fro.

 

Ruby blinked, realizing Weiss was asking her out for a coffee or maybe… a date perhaps.

 

“Uh-ye-yeah!? Sure?” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, unsure.

 

“Is that a question or an answer?” Weiss asked, squinting her eyes.

 

“It's an answer.” Ruby laughed sheepishly. Weiss eyes glisten with happiness and her mouth twitched into a smile.

 

“Great! Um.. after school?” Asked Weiss.

 

Ruby nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah after it is… wait.. you do mean that in a gay way right?”

 

Weiss blinked at the statement, but nonetheless nodded. “Yes, in a gay way.”

 

Ruby grinned. “Full homo?”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes a full homosexual coffee date.”

 

Ruby grinned at the latter and the bell suddenly rang.

 

“I'll see you after school, Weiss.” Said Ruby, kissing Weiss’ cheeks before walking away, leaving a love struck Schnee.

 

“I'm so glad I somehow confessed.”


	2. Touch in a Slow Gay Way

It's been two months since Weiss gay-cefully confessed to Ruby and the date went well at the same day. Ruby couldn't stop smiling throughout the whole time and Weiss can't seem to stop looking at every precious reaction from Ruby.

 

Now, there are in the stage where they want a bit of an intimacy from their respective partner. A simple yet intimate touch from their partner will suffice the inevitable thirst.

 

“Blake.” Yang looked at the newly coupled. “Do you see what I see?”

 

Blake look up from her book and look at the couple. “They're lovey dovey?”

 

“Aside from that, kitty cat.” Said Yang.

 

Ruby lifted a hand, dangerously inching closer to Weiss’ thighs, but then immediately stop.

 

“That, Blake! That!” Exclaimed Yang, hands pointing at the two.

 

“What's wrong with that?” Asked Blake.

 

“It's thirst, Blakey. Thirst!” Jabbered Yang.

 

“What of it?” Asked Blake, nonchalantly looking back at her book. Yang grabbed her book and then throws it far away, as Blake's eyes widen.

 

“It's painfully obvious they want to at least be intimate with each other!” Stressed Yang.

 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Asked Blake, but soon regrets that she even asked.

 

“We'll help them.” Grinned Yang, her eyes glinting mischievously.

 

Blake sighed inwardly. “And how are you going to do that?”

 

“I have a plan.” Claimed Yang.

 

“Of course… but don't think I forgot you throwing my book.” Blake said, hissing slightly. This alarmed Yang, and she made a run away from the latter.

***

Yang approached the eating couple with Blake glaring daggers at her from the back. Weiss noticed this and smiled teasingly.

 

“Did you somehow throw her book, Xiao Long?” Asked Weiss.

 

Yang looked at her. “How did you know?”

 

“Just a guess, it's that or her cans of tuna.” Chuckled Weiss, Yang joined the laughter.

 

Yang sat down in front of the two with Blake in tow. Ruby glanced at Yang in confusion.

 

“So, what's up new couple?” Grinned Yang.

 

“Normal.” Said Weiss, sipping her coffee. Yang raised a brow. “Fine. The usual, like you and Blake, we're openly affectionate with each other.”

 

“Won't your Dad would found out about this?” Asked Blake. Weiss eyes soften and the statement.

 

“Thank you for worrying, Blake. But he's out of my life.” Hissed Weiss. “I'd rather give up my title as an heiress than leave Ruby.”

 

Yang smiled at the notion and winked at the blushing redhead which didn't go unnoticed by the latter who blushed harder.

 

“That's so sweet, Weiss.” Smiled Blake whilst Yang nodding beside her.

 

“I'm just stating the truth. I don’t want to leave Ruby.” Said Weiss. “Just being with her and having a chance to be the one she love as I do to her, is enough reason for me to stay.”

 

Weiss looked Ruby with a soft genuine smile as the latter smiled back, albeit a bit flushed at the previous statement.

 

“That is so sweet, Weiss. I'm getting diabetes.” Laughed Yang. Blake smiled at the couple.

 

“You know what?” Grinned Yang as she grabbed something from the pocket of her varsity jacket. “Here. Take this.”

 

Ruby and Weiss looked at the two slip of paper from the latter's hands, eyes blinking in confusion with Yang just grinning at the two.

 

Weiss grabbed the papers. “What is this, Yang?”

 

“Read it.” Said Yang, chuckling.

 

Weiss read the paper and her face immediately lit up, her eyes widening.

 

“Really, Yang?” Asked Weiss.

 

Yang nodded. “Yup. Just don't do any funny business.”

 

Weiss blushed at the statement. “We're not going to do anything indecent, Yang.”

 

“I hope so.” Said Yang, her voice lacing with playfulness.

 

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes at the golden haired girl.

 

“Well, me and Blake need to go out now. Enjoy your time.” Waved Yang, standing up from her sit.

 

“Blake and I.” Said Blake, Yang only laughed at the statement before dragging Blake away from the couple.

 

Ruby looked at Weiss who seemed happy for some reasons when she received the paper.

 

“Weiss, what did the paper said?” Asked Ruby. Weiss looked at Ruby and grinned, uncharacteristically.

 

Weiss gave Ruby the paper.

 

**_This is a limited edition ticket for a whole week._ **

**_You two are free from the clutches of your awesome sister and soon-to-be-sister Yang Xiao Long and kitty Belladonna(don’t tell her I wrote this)._ **

**_Have an awesome week! Don't do any funny business, got it?_ **

**_Xiao Long guys!_ **

 

“Ignore the pun in the end.” Sighed Weiss, yet her smiled didn't fade.

 

“Someone sure is happy.” Giggled Ruby at the alabaster girl's sight.

 

“It's more of a sense of relief. I really don't like it when your sister is glaring at me. I may be the most intimidating one out of the four of us, but I don't stand a chance against an intimidating raging sister like Yang.” Weiss said, involuntarily shuddering with the thought of Yang breaking all of her bones.

 

Ruby chuckled at Weiss.

 

“Well, at least we got a week straight cuddles.” Grinned Ruby. Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby on the forehead, before resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

***

**Day 1 – Saturday**

Light obscured the four corners of the room as the alabaster girl groaned at the sudden interruption of the sunlight to her face.

 

Rising up from her slumber, her eyes adjusting to the light as she looked around, only to come face to face with a certain beautiful girlfriend of hers.

 

Her eyes soften as she stared at the girl sleeping soundlessly beside her. She brought up her hand to the top of the sleeping girl's head and ever so gently brushes the bangs of the latter.

 

She leaned down, pressing her lips to the redhead’s cheek, earning a soft groan from the latter, her eyes opening to see a smiling Weiss in front of her.

 

Ruby grinned at the sight of her girlfriend, her hands reaching out and wrapping her arms to the girl's neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

 

“Morning, beautiful.” Hummed Ruby as she brush her hand to the white tresses.

 

“Morning to you, too.” Weiss said laying down on the latter's chest snuggling to it, making Ruby chuckle, pulling her closer.

 

“How should we start our day?” Chuckled Ruby.

 

“I don't know. Any ideas?” Asked Weiss, looking at the redhead’s eyes.

 

“How about we get up first and then we'll go to a café for breakfast?” Asked Ruby, blowing air to the latter's hair.

 

Weiss giggled at the action. “It's a date.”

 

Ruby softly smiled. “Yes it is.”

 

The two got up from their cuddling and went to a separated bathroom to get ready. Once they got out from the bathroom, they immediately went to walk towards the café.

 

“Welcome to Blanc. Table for two?” Asked the waiter.

 

“Yes, please.” Replied Weiss, the waiter leading them on a far corner where they could stay in private.

 

“Thanks for the spot!” Thanked Ruby. The waiter smiled and nodded.

 

“Anytime.” The waiter bowed and grabbed a notebook. “What would you like to order?”

 

“I will be having a black coffee and some pancakes with maple syrup. And Ruby will have milk and also pancakes with chocolate syrup and a side of cookies.” Ordered Weiss.

 

“Is that all?” Asked the waiter. The alabaster girl nodded.

 

“If I may, we're having a freebie for couples today. And we would like for you to try our newly invented coffee, Crema de Rosas(I'm just thinking names at the back of my mind), it is for free, no need to pay.” Said the waiter.

 

Ruby perked up. “Sounds neat! Sure.”

 

The waiter smiled before bowing again. “I'll be back with your orders. Please enjoy your stay here.”

 

The waiter went off to gather their orders, leaving the couple.

 

“Wow, they have free coffee. Isn't that amazing, Weiss?” Beamed Ruby.

 

Weiss nodded at the notion. But something is bugging her mind. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts away.

 

“Yes, it is very nice of them.” Said Weiss.

 

The waiter head back to their table and place their orders.

 

“Here you go. Enjoy your stay.” The waiter bowed before leaving them.

***

Ruby exhaled in satisfaction. “The meal is great! I like that place.”

 

Weiss smiled. “I agree with you. Especially the coffee.”

 

“Yeah! That taste so good.” Exclaimed Ruby. “I want to have some of that the next time we go their.”

 

Weiss giggled at the sight of her girlfriend, gently intertwining their hands whilst rocking them slowly.

 

“Weiss, I love you.”

 

Upon hearing the declaration, Weiss faced erupted, her facing adoring the same color of her girlfriend’s hoodie. Weiss stuttered, trying to form coherent words, while Ruby giggle beside her.

 

“I-I love you too, Ruby…” Weiss muttered, blushing. Ruby smiled at the reply, squeezing the girl's hand a bit tighter.

***

**Day 2 – Sunday**

It was midday, Ruby was playing games while Weiss is browsing her studies. Ruby looked at the latter, staring at her white tresses of silk framing her body in an alluring manner.

 

She took a sharp breath as her mind was dusted off of her desires to her lover in a way she wanted it to be more intimate. But she held back, she held back. She wouldn't want to push the girl in a way she didn't want to, she won't do that to her love.

 

She went back to her scroll, continuing her play as her mind keeps running with the thought of Weiss in her arms, blushing, panting and nake—Hold up! No! She won't think those—stuffs, whatever the hell it may be called.

 

“Ruby.”

 

“Yes, Weiss!” Panicked Ruby, her head doing a whiplash. Weiss looked at her confused, but shrugged it off.

 

“Are you bored?” Asked Weiss.

 

“A bit. But you should do your work first, it's alright.” Grinned Ruby.

 

Suddenly, she heard the chair creak as if it was pushed and a hand on her arm. She looked down and saw the girl she's been swooning, standing with a gleam in her eyes. Ruby gulped at the sight.

 

“W-Weiss..?” Asked Ruby.

 

“Come down, here.” Said Weiss.

 

Ruby obliged at the latter's request and hopped down from her bunk. She stood in front of Weiss, standing a few inches taller than the latter.

 

“What is it, Weiss?” Asked Ruby.

 

Weiss suddenly hugged the latter and bury her head on the girl's chest. Ruby was taken aback from the action, but nonetheless hugged the alabaster girl back.

 

“Weiss?” Called Ruby. The latter hummed. “What's wrong?”

 

Weiss shook her head. “Nothing. I just wanna cuddle with you.”

 

Ruby laughed at the statement and pulled a little before kissing the latter in the forehead.

 

“You didn't need to ask, Weiss.” Ruby then holstered her up, carrying her to the bed, both of them laying down comfortably.

 

The couple stayed silent after laying down. Ruby, feeling her lover's breath on her neck as Weiss bury her head to Ruby. Likewise to Weiss, she could feel the girl's heart beat giving her comfort.

 

Ruby nuzzles to Weiss, slightly peppering kisses on the latter's neck before pulling away, resting her forehead on the latter.

 

“Sleep, love.”

***

**Day 3 – Monday**

“How's your two days?” Asked Yang, her arm dangling on Ruby's shoulder.

 

“Comforting.” Said Ruby. Yang grinned at this.

 

“And most certainly, silent.” Said Weiss, sipping on her coffee. Yang’s smile faltered a little, before smirking.

 

“Did you two do the thing?” Grinned Yang, teasing was evident on her tone.

 

Weiss nearly choke on her coffee and Ruby groans in embarrassment.

 

“Well?” Waited Yang.

 

“Shut it you brute. We didn’t. Take your mind off the gutter,  please.” Chided Weiss. Yang pouts at the statement.

 

“So boring.” Complained Yang. Blake sighed at her girlfriend's antics.

 

“Leave them be, Yang. What they do is not our concern as ours to them.” Said Blake. Yang pouted, then grinned.

 

“Well, I did say we're leaving you alone for a week.” Laughed Yang. Yang stood up.

 

“Well then, we'll be going now. See ya next week.” Said Yang, leaving the two with Blake in tow. The two watched them walk as they disappear in the sea of people.

 

“Well, can't say I didn't missed them. Right, Weiss?” Said Ruby, grabbing a cookie.

 

“Certainly.” Smiled Weiss, sipping her coffee. “Yang may be rambunctious and Blake may be quiet for the most part, but they are part of our lives and it is certainly a bit unsettling for them to not be around us.”

 

Ruby looked at her in awe. “You really missed them, huh?”

 

Weiss flinched and looked away, her face flushing. Ruby grinned, having caught a glimpse of the alabaster haired girl’s red face, in fact her ears are glowing red.

 

Weiss coughed. “I don't miss then that much.”

 

Ruby only smiled at the girl, eating her cookies. Weiss pouted, but choose to ignore the whole scenario. After all, it was really nice to be able to talk to them again.

***

**Day 4: Tuesday**

It was another day of no improvements. Now, that's just depressing. Days have past and there was no improvement towards our hesitant couple. Ruby had so many times to act, but just as always, fear and hesitation struck her down. The same goes for Weiss, there was skin ship and all, but it wasn't enough. They are still hesitant, and Yang could see that.

 

“Okay, wow. These two are… oh my Oum.” Groaned Yang. Yang was looking, very thoroughly. No changes.

 

“Blake, answer me. Why?” Yang groaned in frustration.

 

“Don't ask me, I'm not Ruby nor Weiss.” Sighed Blake. “Just leave them be. They're not kids to be monitored all day, you know.”

 

Yang bit her lip and sat down harshly, her chair scratching the marbled floor. “But I wanna see progress. P R O G R E S S.”

 

Blake sighed, closing her book with a dull thud. “And I suggest for you to stop spying on them like a lovesick stalker.”

 

“I'm not—Blake!” Pouted Yang. Blake smiled at Yang.

 

“They can do it. Just like how they confessed to each other.” Chuckled Blake. Yang perked up and grinned.

 

Yang raised her hands and shrugged. “Fine. But if they didn’t have any progress at all, I will personally lock them up in a room.”

 

Blake laughed. “You don’t have to go that far, you know.”

 

Yang leaned on her chair, looking up in the ceiling. “I don’t, but it's taking them so damn long.”

 

Blake again laughed and returned to her book with Yang watching the couple, as they dilly dally around.

***

“Weiss, can you help me here?” Asked Ruby, looking at her notes.

 

“What is it?” Asked Weiss, reaching for a stool near Ruby, before leaning closer to the girl, their shoulder’s touching. Ruby noticed and silently panicked.

 

“I can't understand this formula.” Said Ruby, pointing at the text on her notebook.

 

“Oh, that. Just do this and this.” Said Weiss as she continue to teach her how to use the formula.

 

Ruby silently stared at the girl as she admires the sight of her near her. She watched how her lips move with every word as she unconsciously leaned in, her lips touching the other girl's cheek. This earned a surprised gasp form the alabaster girl, jolting Ruby from her stupor as she clasped a hand to her mouth.

 

“Holy cra—I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't know what came over me.” Panicked Ruby, her cheeks flaring red. Weiss just stared on the table with wide eyes and slacked jaw.

 

“Weiss?” Called Ruby. Weiss slowly turned at the girl.

 

“…fair..” Muttered Weiss, her bangs obscuring her eyes.

 

“W-what?” Asked Ruby.

 

“… That wasn't fair, Ruby.” Said Weiss, her lips quivering.

 

“S-sorry..” Laughed Ruby, sheepishly scratching the back of her head. Weiss looked at her with determination.

 

“I will take my revenge, Ruby Rose.” Declared Weiss. Ruby's eyes blinked twice in surprise before snorting, letting out a laugh.

 

Ruby looked at Weiss with love in her eyes and a smile crossing on her lips. “I'll be looking forward to that.”

 

Weiss’ mouth clamped shut, her ears burning as well as her cheeks as she stared at the girl in front of her.

 

_“Damn it, Ruby. Why do you have to be this beautiful?”_

 

Yang, watching this ordeal grinned in excitement. Her eyes twinkling and she can't stop giggling. Blake looked at the couple and smiled lightly.

 

“Would you look at that. Those two are so precious.” Said Blake, noticing the couple's redden cheeks.

 

“Damn straight! Those two are cute as hell.” Giggled Yang.

***

**Day 5: Wednesday**

Shocking.

 

It was a shocking morning. Why? Well, an unexpected has happened.

 

It all happened after the first class. Ruby was walking on the halls towards the library to get some books for research. As she was walking and is nearing an empty room, someone grabbed her wrist, proceeding to drag her on the empty room. She was about to scream when she saw familiar white tresses.

 

“Weiss?” Whispered Ruby as she looked at her captor.

 

Weiss looked at her with half lidded eyes. Ruby audibly gulped as the girl in question leaned in and trapped her in the wall.

 

 _“Oh shit! What?!”_ Panicked Ruby.

 

Weiss let her go and holds her hand, dragging her out of the room.

 

“Uhh, Weiss?” Called Ruby. Weiss squeezed her hand, before letting go.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked Weiss, still not looking at her.

 

“Library. I need a few books for the research paper.” Said Ruby.

 

“Okay.” Replied Weiss.

 

Ruby looked at Weiss in confusion and concern. Well, who wouldn't? Your girlfriend suddenly dragging and pinning you in an empty room. What was that?

 

They reached the library and Weiss let's go of Ruby's hand.

 

“I'll be on my way now.” Said Weiss. Weiss was about to leave, but Ruby called her. She looked back, only to be kissed by the redhead.

 

“See ya later, Weiss.” And with that Ruby entered the library.

 

Weiss was left alone with flaring cheeks.

 

_“My god, Weiss. You pinned her to a wall on an empty room. She kissed you!”_

 

Weiss’s mind is running wild.

***

“Uhh… Ruby? W-what are you—”

 

Weiss looked at Ruby, the girl's eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as she hover on top of her.

 

“You, suddenly pinning me to a wall… do you know that I can't focus on my research because of that?” Said Ruby, frowning.

 

Weiss gulped at the intimidating look on the latter's eyes.

 

“Shall I give you a punishment for that?” Giggled Ruby.

 

Weiss shivered at the tone Ruby used. Seductive and sultry.

 

_“You're driving me crazy, Ruby.”_

 

Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss in the top of her head, on the nose, on each side of her cheeks, on her ears, and lastly on her lips.

 

The kiss carried a gentle warmness stirring in Weiss, as well as the scent of roses she had grown familiar with.

 

Ruby broke the kiss and looked at Weiss.

 

“Ruby?” Asked Weiss. Ruby looked at her with eyes brimming with love and… lust.

 

“Can I touch you, Weiss?” Asked Ruby.

 

Weiss licked her lips and nodded. Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss’ neck, slightly sucking and biting in it.

 

“You're so beautiful, snowflake. I love you..”

***

**Day 6: Thursday**

Weiss’ eyes popped open and she stared at the ceiling wondering what had happened last night.

 

_“Did that just happened?”_

 

Weiss looked beside her and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully. She could see the rising of Ruby’s chest with every ~~breast~~ —breath.

 

Weiss’s mind blanked out.

 

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted with a Weiss with eyes wide as a saucer and jaw dropped. Ruby blinked in surprise, before giggling.

 

“Weiss, are you alright?” Asked Ruby.

 

“Did that really happened yesterday?” Asked Weiss back. Ruby grinned and nodded.

 

Weiss looked at her and hugged her tightly.

 

“Oh my god. It happened.” Whispered Weiss. “Oh gosh. I love you so much, Ruby.”

 

Ruby laughed at her girlfriend's antics and hugged her tight.

 

“Can we stay and just cuddle all day?” Muttered Weiss.

 

Ruby hummed. “Sure thing, princess.”

***

**Day 7: Friday, Last Day**

Yang was humming along beside Blake as they walk to the cafeteria. Usually, they'll be with Ruby and Weiss but we know that they are probably cuddling somewhere in the campus, particularly at the dorms.

 

As Yang contemplated what could have happen to the two couple, as if on cue, they arrived, noticeably different.

 

Yang stared. They're… glowing? Not literally. Ah, they're blooming.

 

“Shit, Blake.” Hissed Yang.

 

Blake looked at Yang in worry. “What is it?”

 

“And here I thought they wouldn't do it because they're, well, hesitant… cowards. But…” Yang just stared at the couple as they smile around and talk and laugh.

 

“Yang, that's normal. They're not kids.” Sighed Blake. “But it is a surprise.”

 

The couple reached their table and sat down.

 

“So, this is the last day. Are you guys coming back?” Asked Ruby.

 

Yang grinned and gave Ruby a side hug.

 

“Did ya miss me, sis?” Asked Yang, chuckling and ruffling Ruby’s hair.

 

“Ask Weiss that.” Smirked Ruby whilst Weiss turned red.

 

Yang looked at the alabaster haired girl. “Oh. Are you missing us, Ice Queen?”

 

“N-no.” Stuttered Weiss, looking away.

 

Yang’s eyes widen, then suddenly burst out laughing. Blake giggled behind her book and Weiss continue to pout, while Ruby smiled fondly at the three.

 

“Wow, Weiss. Don't worry, we missed ya too.” Chuckled Yang, patting Weiss’s back gently.

 

“Anyways!” Exclaimed Yang. “Did you two have—”

 

“Yes we did. Can we please not converse about it?” Blushed Weiss as Ruby giggled and snort a bit.

 

“She's embarrassed because she always—MPPHFFF!!”

 

Weiss put a hand on her girlfriend's mouth and glared at Ruby, who only sweat drop and raise her hands in defeat.

 

“Alright, alright. But that doesn't mean, you can't get out with it.” Smiled Yang. Weiss gulped and looked at the glaring sister of her lover.

 

“Let's talk later, Schnee.” Smiled Yang as Weiss nodded a fearful ‘yes’.


	3. A Dance in a Gay Way

“May I take you to the dance?”

 

Those seven words. That sentence. She had heard it a thousand times, if not a thousand, a million times and she's not exaggerating. Men and women alike had asked her the same question and none of them had made her heart skip a beat. No, Neptune was different, it was a false infatuation and she was glad a certain knight in shining armor appeared and saved her. And this time, that knight in shining armor asked her the same question. And she knew her heart skipped a beat. How? Because that person is Ruby Rose, her girlfriend.

 

“I can't believe she had asked me to go to the dance with her?” Said Weiss, sighing blissfully.

 

“Weiss. We've been hearing the exact same sentence for an hour already.” Sighed Blake in exasperation.

 

“Schnee, I get that you're so smitten with my sister. I am too with Blake. But you don't hear me saying the exact same thing for an hour.” Yang looked at her with an exasperated look and a scowl. “ _Gee, you're actually worse than Ruby_.”

 

“But.. I can't help it okay?! This is the first time I felt like this and it feels amazing.” Smiled Weiss. Yang cringed at the sight of the alabaster haired girl smiling.

 

“Weiss, your gay is showing.” Said Blake.

 

“So as yours.” Snapped Weiss. Blake looked at Weiss in confusion. Blake suddenly felt warm and something soft was pressing against her cheeks.

 

_“Oh hell. How did I get in here?”_

 

Her head was being smothered by two big… mounds of her girlfriend. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flared red. Yang just continue to hug her from behind, pressing her front further.

 

Blake hyperventilate.

 

“Yang, I think Blake’s dead.”

 

Yang looked at Ruby as she held a tray full of food, then her eyes gaze down and saw Blake passed out.

 

“Blake?!” Gasped Yang in attempt to wake Blake.

 

“Well, I did say your gay is showing.” Grumbled Weiss. Ruby giggled at her girlfriend's antics and sat down beside her.

 

“How's the exam?” Asked Ruby, her hands reaching for the strawberry in her tray, then giving it to Weiss.

 

Weiss bit on the strawberry. “Thank you. It easy to say the least.”

 

Ruby laughed. And Weiss can't help but to stare.

 

“Everything is easy for you, princess.” Smiled Ruby as she pat the latter's head earning a low grumble from them.

 

“How come she's able do that but I can't?” Pouted Yang as she held on Blake's collar who's still knocked out.

 

“Because she can and you can't.” Said Weiss as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Yang gave her a deadpanned look and proceed to wake Blake up.

 

“Is Blake okay?” Asked Ruby in concern.

 

“She'll be fine. Enough gay can fix her up.” Said Weiss leaning on her hand.

 

“A true love's kiss can break the spell!!”

 

“I don't think that will help… nevermind.” Said Ruby.

 

Yang kissed Blake and Blake woke up.

 

“Wha? What happened?” Asked Blake.

 

“My love!!” Exclaimed Yang, hugging Blake. Blake looked surprise at the sudden enthusiasm of her girlfriend.

 

Weiss shook her head in dismay. “I don't know anymore.”

 

“I don't know what to react. Should I laugh or cry in dismay?” Chuckled Ruby.

 

Weiss glanced at Ruby then back at the couple.

 

“They're just gay.” Stated Weiss.

 

Ruby giggled. “So are we.”

***

“Yang, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Mumbled Ruby as she stare at her suit.

 

“Trust me on this, Ruby. You'll had Weiss jaw dropped at the moment she sees you.” Agreed Yang, nodding to herself.

 

Ruby looked at her skeptically. “How can you be so sure?”

 

“Just cause’.” Smiled Yang, remembering a certain conversation with her girlfriend.

 

 

_“You and Ruby are going to buy a dress, right?”_

 

_“Yes we are. Why the sudden interest?”_

_“Make sure Ruby wears a suit.”_

Yang’s forehead scrunch in confusion.

 

_“Why?”_

_“Weiss liked it when Ruby wears a suit.”_

 

_“Oookay. But, Ruby hasn't worn a suit—she's imagining it, right?”_

 

Yang failed to hide an amused smile.

 

_“She does. Now, be a good girl and do it please. And could you wear a dress for me. I want to see you in a dress.”_

 

Yang smiled at the request.

 

_“Alrighty, then.”_

 

 

“Y’know what? Just take it, Rubes. I promise you, she'll love it.” Stressed Yang.

 

“Fine.” Conceded Ruby with a sigh.

 

“Great! Now help me find a dress.” Grinned Yang, dragging Ruby with the suit.

***

“Blake, stuff it, you look amazing.” Said Weiss, looking at Blake now dressed in a suit.

 

“You think so?” Fretted Blake.

 

“I think so. Yang will love it.” Smiled Weiss.

 

“Thanks. Now let's look for your dress.”

***

The shopping spree is done. And the time has come for the ball. The whole school was decorated in flashing designs and the interior are well-made. People are buzzing around, talking and checking out people who enters the room.

 

Weiss and Blake entered the room. As if on cue, the whole students stopped and looked at the two. Weiss, dressed in a ocean blue dress, glittering in the crowd, was needless to say, by far the most beautiful in the room. Blake on the other hand, was handsome compared to the others, wearing a blue suit paired with black pants and shoes, she's golden as her hair is tied up in a ponytail.

 

“Do I look weird, Weiss?” Asked Blake, her eyes roaming the staring students. “They're staring.”

 

“It means, you're handsome, okay? I mean, just look at you.” Pointed Weiss. “Believe me you are quite handsome on your own.”

 

“I wonder when will Yang and Ruby be here?” Pondered Blake.

 

As if on cue, the sisters made their way into the carpet. And again, all eyes on them, especially their respective partners.

 

Yang was wearing a long golden dress, complimenting her hair and eyes. And Blake, couldn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend.

 

Meanwhile, Weiss was shocked to see her girlfriend wearing a suit. And that suit, suits her well.

 

Ruby then looked at her, she inhaled sharply as she stared at Weiss, taking in her beauty. Needless to say, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

“If looks could melt, she's probably a puddle right now, sis.” Chuckled Yang, whilst Ruby blushed at the statement.

 

“Shut up. Let me just take you to Blake.” Grumbled Ruby and lead the latter to her girlfriend.

 

She gave Yang to Blake as she took Weiss’ from her arms. She looked at Weiss, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Take care of my sister, Belladonna.” Smiled Ruby, with a hint of threat. Blake gulped and nodded, taking Yang away from the two.

 

“I'm sure she will take care of Yang.” Said Weiss, kissing Ruby in the cheeks.

 

“I know.” Chuckled Ruby.

***

The party is about to end. A final dance was announced and an awarding was about to happen before everyone leaves and sleep for the rest of the day. Yang and Blake are enjoying their quality time together and had been dancing almost all of the hours they have at the dance, ignoring every students who asks them to dance with them.

 

“Now, let's give a round of applause for our Princess of the Night. Ms. Yang Xiao Long!”

 

Everyone clapped and whistled at the announcement. Blake can't help but to smile at her girl. Weiss had a big grin on her face, she had been expecting for Yang to win at some point, the Princess or the Queen. She's absolutely elegant and stunning in her own way. Ruby on the other hand was grinning and clapping louder than the rest of the students clap.

 

“And here, an unexpected turn of events! Our Prince of the Night is… Ms. Blake Belladonna.”

 

Everyone was surprised, but nonetheless clapped and cheered.

 

“She deserves it!”

 

“They're so cute together!”

 

“It's bound to happen anyways. Congrats!”

 

“THE SHIIIP IS SAILING GRACEFULLY!! YEEEESSS!!”

 

The couple chuckled at the comment and thanked everyone.

 

“You may now take the floor, and dance your hearts out.”

 

The whiterose couple looked at the pair and smiled fondly.

 

“Those two are so cute together.” Giggled Ruby.

 

“They sure are.” Smiled Weiss, looking at the pair.

 

“I remember when Yang was so nervous to ask Blake out.” Laughed Ruby, as she remembers that moment.

 

“Yes, it was hilarious. She even stuttered in front of Blake.” Chuckled Weiss. “But now, look at them. So happy with each other.”

 

“And I can't believe Blake had the audacity to play hard to get.” Smirked Ruby, slyly. Weiss chuckled at the statement and agreed.

 

“We thank you for that heartfelt dance. Now, are you ready for our… Prom King and Queen?!!”

 

“READY!!!”

 

Ruby then looked at Weiss and suddenly the world turns to slow motion.

 

“The Prom Queen is…”

 

She stared at Weiss, relishing the ever so beautiful being in front of her, whom she proudly calls her best friend… and most importantly, her… _girlfriend._

 

She pondered for a moment, how did she get so lucky to able to be called the girlfriend of the ever so stunning girl, namely Weiss Schnee? She couldn't ever know. But she couldn't care less, she was so happy to have her precious someone to be labeled as hers, as well she is to her.

 

Her eyes then darted to her face, her soft expression with a small smile on her face. Her piercing blue eyes that she could swear that she wouldn't mind drowning to those deep pools. Her skin as white as snow, with cheeks tinted with pink hues. And those lips, soft to touch and soft to kiss. She loves everything about her, her perfection, her flaws and everything she is, she loves it.

 

“Weiss Schnee!!”

 

Her gaze fell to those lips partially open in surprise. The Prom Queen… yes, what a befitting title for someone as beautiful as her.

 

She looked at her princess—Queen, who walked at the stage to be crowned. Words can't easily describe her beauty. But, if you ask Ruby if she can give her any words to rightfully describe her. You bet your popsicle sticks she can.

 

She looked at her in a crown.

 

_Elegant._

 

She looked at those flowing dress.

 

_Enchanting._

 

She looked at her frame.

 

_Sexy._

 

She looked at her smile.

 

_Pretty._

 

She looked at those eyes.

 

_Gorgeous._

 

She looked at her as she walk down the stage, waving and smiling.

 

“She's so breathtakingly beautiful.” Said Ruby, breathlessly.

 

“And now, here, ready to join our Queen. Our Prom King… Ms. Ruby Rose!!”

 

She smiled at the announcement and went to the stage. And soon joining her love, down the stage.

 

“Hello, my Queen.” Smiled Ruby, holding Weiss’s hands.

 

“And hello to you too, my King.” Giggled Weiss.

 

“Y’know Weiss, you took my breath away. You're so beautiful.” Cooed Ruby, hugging her, gently swaying.

 

“Dork.” Scoffed Weiss, before laughing.

 

Ruby and Weiss stared at each other as they dance on the dance floor. Lights all around them, people cheering for them, their friends howling and whistling. But they didn’t heard it, they paid no attention to those surrounding them. All they see is…

 

“… _you._ ”

 

They said breathlessly as they kissed in the middle of the dance.


	4. Ways of getting Jealous in a Gay Way

At the Rose-Xiao Long residence, there sat an heiress typing on her computer. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her eyes seems to narrow at the screen, minus the part where she is actually wearing glasses and is actually glaring at the screen.

 

The door suddenly opened, revealing Ruby Rose in a black t-shirt and grey pants, bare footed, carrying a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey, Weiss. How are you?” Said Ruby, placing the cup near the alabaster girl.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be with Penny?” Spat Weiss as she continuously glare at the screen, aggressively typing her report.

 

Ruby blinked before smiling slyly. She sat near the girl and began playing with the latter's hair.

 

“Is my princess jealous?” Asked Ruby.

 

Weiss scoffed. “Me? Jealous? No, why would you think that?”

 

“Because, you've been glaring at the computer typing “I'm going to kill Penny.”.” Smiled Ruby.

 

True to her words, it seems that Weiss wasn't writing a report and had gone proceeding to silently planning to murder Penny Polendina, ironically her girlfriend's ex who still like her.

 

“Schnee’s don’t get jealous.” Gritted Weiss, taking a deep breath.

 

Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss’s ear.

 

“Well, there's first in everything.” Whispered Ruby, gently nibbling at the latter's ear.

 

Weiss bit back a moan. “That's unfair, Ruby Rose.”

 

“All is fair in love and war.” Smiled Ruby, seductively.

 

“You are so going to be the death of me.” Said Weiss, chuckling before kissing her lover full in the lips.

 

Ruby cut off the kiss and kissed Weiss’ nose. “Now, tell me why are you jealous?”

 

“I'm not.” Grunted Weiss. “I don't get jealous.”

 

“Are you really?” Grinned Ruby. “I specifically remembered when Cardin somehow get a little interested in me and tried to hit on me. The keyword is “tried”.”

***

At Beacon Academy, all students are chatting and laughing all around the cafeteria. All talks varying from soul mates to exam results and to utter misfortune and many more.

 

Everything and everywhere is rowdy, shouting here, shouting there. Plates and utensils clanking here and there. You can tell everyone is busy, including our resident jock and bully, Cardin Winchester.

 

His group are all around him, his trusted three musketeers are following him. People are looking at them, curious and in wonder.

 

Why, is Cardin Mcfucking Winchester is carrying roses and chocolates on a late February?

 

The answer is pretty surprising.

 

“Hey, Cardin. Whose this flowers and chocolates for?”

 

Cardin grinned and brushed his hair. “To a wonderful woman.”

 

“Weiss Schnee?”

 

Cardin scoffed. “That bitch is just as scary as Glynda, no.”

 

Cardin sighed and closed his eyes and spoke in a dramatic way.

 

“I am talking about the wonderful and oh so gorgeous rose.” Stated Cardin.

 

All eyes on him.

 

“Ruby Rose?!” They chorused.

 

Cardin blinked in confusion. “Why?”

 

All eyes averted and shook their heads.

 

“Well, good luck then. You'll really, _really, **REALLY,**_ need it.”

 

Cardin nodded and proceed to the table of our resident popular group, RWBY and JNPR. He saw Ruby eating with the rest of her friends. He approached the girl and tapped her shoulder.

 

“Hello, Ruby.” Grinned Cardin, shyly. “Here, roses and chocolates. Hope you liked it.”

 

Ruby blinked in shock and the rest had their jaw dropped.

 

Ruby took the gifts. “T-thanks..”

 

Cardin scratched the back of his neck. “So, would you like to, hang sometimes?”

 

The question baffled the whole group and stared at Cardin, then the others looked at Ruby, then at Yang, and then lastly, at Weiss.

 

“Why?” Asked Ruby, still in the stage of shock.

 

“Well… the usual. Guy and gal.. hang.. date… yeah.” Shrugged Cardin, averting his eyes.

 

Ruby stared at Cardin. She then looked at Weiss, who looked livid. She gulped at the sight and looked back at Cardin.

 

“Sorry pal, can't do. You see, it's not just because you're a bully. But the fact that you are a guy, gives a zero romantic impression to me. Sorry.” Apologized Ruby.

 

Cardin blinked.

 

“O-oh… okay.” Cardin sniffled. “Well, hope your day is good. And sorry for bothering you.”

 

“That's okay, buddy.”

 

Cardin left crestfallen. Ruby sighed and looked at Weiss. Her eyes bore holes towards Cardin’s back, her jaw clenched as well as her fist.

 

“W-Weiss?” Called Ruby. Weiss looked at her with menacing eyes, making Ruby flinch.

 

Upon seeing Ruby flinch at her gaze, her gaze soften a little bit and spoke.

 

“Ruby Rose. You're mine and mine only. Got it?” Snarled Weiss.

 

Ruby smiled and nodded.

 

“I'm always yours, Weiss. Nothing can change that.” Said Ruby, giving Weiss a peck on the lips. “Now, let's just continue eating.”

***

“I don't remember that.” Said Weiss, feigning ignorance.

 

Ruby giggled and pinched her cheeks.

 

“I could vouch that that actually happened.” Vouched Ruby. “I could ask Yang if you want.”

 

“Humph. Fine, I do get jealous. But not as jealous as you.” Smirked Weiss. Ruby stiffed at the statement and laughed nervously.

 

“Me? Psh, nah! When?” Asked Ruby, looking concern.

 

“Just a couple of months, before we actually managed to tell the rest about our relationship.”

***

“Is anyone ready for the upcoming exams?” Asked Pyrrha.

 

The blondes groaned.

 

“Do we have to? Could we just sit here and listen and write, instead of answering a bunch of crap lectures we won't probably remember when we graduate?”

 

Yang brushed her golden mane and slumped on the table with an audible groan.

 

“Yeah.” Mumbled Jaune. “What she said.”

 

“I'm surprised you aren't reacting at all, Nora.” Nudged Ruby.

 

“Oh, I'm dying inside alright.” Chided Nora, clawing her face in frustration.

 

“Hey, Weiss!”

 

The group looked at the one who called their friend's name(in Ruby's case, girlfriend). Their eyes met with a blue and blonde pair, with the blonde waving and the latter looking absolutely terrified, like he might piss his pants any second.

 

“Hello, Sun. Neptune.” They greeted.

 

“Sup!” Grinned Sun, making a double finger guns.

 

“What brings you here?” Asked Blake, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Nothing! Well, something.” Said Sun, rubbing the back of his neck. “Professor Goodwitch asked for us to talk to Weiss here, y’know, tutor us. Oh, and Blake too.”

 

“I don't mind helping you. Yang?” Said Blake, looking at Yang for permission.

 

“As long as no one will flirt with you, that's fine.” Said Yang, scowling. Sun whistled and grinned.

 

“Possessive girlfriend.” Laughed Sun. “Don't worry. I won't let anyone flirt nor touch, Blake here. I'm your best man.”

 

Yang grinned and fist bumped Sun. The group chuckled at their antics, with Blake slightly flushed.

 

“How about you, Weiss?” Asked Blake.

 

Weiss blinked and straighten her posture. She looked at Ruby, the latter shrugged and urged her to agree.

 

“Well, I suppose I could, help you, that is.” She said rather slowly, albeit a bit reluctant.

 

Neptune’s eyes twinkled and grinned, which didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

 

“Really, snow angel?” Asked Neptune in glee.

 

Weiss just simply nodded and said nothing. Sun nudged Neptune.

 

“Can we sit with you?” Asked Sun.

 

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Said Yang.

 

“Now, onto the embarrassing stories.” Grinned Nora, Yang burst out laughing.

 

“That's a good idea! We all know what's Jaune’ moment.” Snickered Yang.

 

“Him getting caught wearing Weiss’ clothes, twirling around!!” Blurted Nora and Yang, giving each other a hi-five.

 

Jaune frowned at the secret information and crossed his arms.

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Said Jaune, rolling his eyes.

 

“As much as it was funny, it was pretty disturbing to see him do that. And in my clothes nonetheless.” Stated Weiss.

 

The group burst out laughing.

 

“H-hey, Weiss.” Called Neptune.

 

“Yes?” Asked Weiss.

 

Neptune brushed his bangs and clasped his hands. “Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

 

The group howled and cheer, except Weiss, Yang and Blake, especially Ruby.

 

“You go, bro!!” Cheered Sun, whistling.

 

Weiss nervously laughed. “Why now?”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Neptune, tilting his head.

 

“Why now of all times?” Pondered Weiss.

 

“I was looking for a time to actually tell you, but I'm too much of a coward.” Said Neptune, looking down. “I'm sorry if you have to wait for so long, Weiss.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

The group looked at Ruby who is playing on her phone. Ruby noticed the stares and fidget at her spot.

 

“What?” Asked Ruby.

 

“Nothing, sis. Thought you said somethin’” Blinked Yang.

 

“Look, Neptune. I appreciate your “effort” now, but I think we're better off as friends.” Smiled Weiss, apologetically.

 

“But, you said you like me. A-and you, ask me to the dance.” Persuaded Neptune.

 

“Neptune, that was in the past. Move on.” Apologized Weiss.

 

“But I like you, Weiss. No—I love you! I want to be with you. And even if everything is against us, I'll still fight for you.” Declared Neptune. “Plus, your father approves me for you, surely you can't say no, right?”

 

Weiss blood ran cold. Her father wants Neptune for her. He's making his move on her, trapping her again on his chains.

 

“Dick move, Neptune.” Snarled Ruby.

 

The group looked at Ruby in shock. The youngest, cussed. Oh dear.

 

“I repeat. Dick move, Neptune. Mentioning her father at the most shitty time of the day.” Hissed Ruby.

 

Neptune raised a brow. “What is it to you anyway, Rose?”

 

Ruby stood up and slammed her fist in the table, making everybody flinch at the sound and action.

 

“What is it to me? Weiss is my friend. And her father, is a bunch of bullcrap mixed together to form the shittiest, most asshole of a father extraordinaire imaginable. And don't get me started with all the bunch of shit labor he's doing to the faunus and his harassment towards his own daughters. Bullshit, I repeat, an utter fucking bullshit. He's name should be Jacque-ass.” Snapped Ruby, growling and glaring at Neptune.

 

Neptune gulped, then chuckled. “Something tells me it's something more. Say, are you jealous?”

 

Ruby's mouth clamped shut at the statement.

 

Neptune laughed. “So you like her, huh? What a pity. Jealous? You should be. After all, her father approves of me, not you, dyke.”

 

Ruby growled and grabbed his collar in anger. The group separated the two with Ruby shouting profanities at Neptune, who continue to laugh and insult her. Ruby broke free from her friend's hands.

 

“Shut up! You piece of scumbag! So what if I'm jealous!! I have the right to! And I don't fucking care if her father won't approve of me! Well he better shove a bunch of sticks in his ass to find my fucking care!!” Cussed Ruby, pointing at Neptune.

 

“Aww. A pissed dyke. Screw yourself.” Dismissed Neptune.

 

“Text CARE to 6666 to get a chance to win my fucking care, you piece of flowery shitty Marigold.” Grunted Ruby.

 

“Marigold?” Asked Weiss.

 

“Yeah, shitty Neptune, Marigold.” Scoffed Ruby.

 

“What?” Said “Neptune”.

 

“You may have your hair dyed, but your personality isn't.” Spat Ruby.

 

“So, you're the shitty Neptune flower Weiss was saying to us, huh?” Grinned Yang, punching her fist with her palm. “I so, wanna punch the hell outta ya, for harassing my friend. Guess it's payback time now, huh?”

 

All of Ruby and Weiss friends glared at the numbskull. Marigold gulped at the sight.

 

“Lemme hit him first.”

 

_Smack!_

 

Neptune was standing and glaring at Marigold.

 

“That's for stealing my identity, son of a bitch.” Said Neptune. Marigold cowered in fear then ran away from them.

 

“Ruby, aside from the surprise cussing. That was badass.” Cheered Sun. “Never thought you had it in you.”

 

Ruby sighed. “Agreed.”

 

“You're like, “Fuck you—urghhh!!”.” Laughed Sun. Everyone laughed alongside him.

 

“But wait, why are you jealous?” Asked Jaune, his eyes narrowing at Ruby, who gulped.

 

Ruby stared at Jaune wide eyed and looked away. “Uhh.. umm… well… ehhh..”

 

Ruby gave Weiss a look, asking for permission. Upon seeing the look, she sighed and nodded. Ruby smiled.

 

“Well.. Weiss and I have an announcement to make..” Ruby looked at everyone in their eyes and took a deep breath. “Me and Weiss are together.”

 

“Wait, like, together together?” Asked Nora.

 

“Yes. We are, indeed together. A couple you might say.” Confirmed Weiss. “Needless to say, I'm quite happy with our relationship.”

 

The group grinned at the information.

 

“Finally! After all the hint drops, you finally got it!” Cheered Nora, clapping enthusiastically.

 

“Indeed. We were so worried you might not end up together by the time you realized your feelings with each other.” Nodded Ren, smiling.

 

“I guess it's unavoidable. The looks and the smiles, you can already tell it base on those.” Grinned Jaune.

 

“How lovely. Congratulations, you two.” Congratulated Pyrrha.

 

“Way to go, sis!!” Whooped Yang, raising a fist, waving it.

 

“I guess you both owe me now, Sun, Neptune.” Smiled Blake, slyly, looking at the two guys.

 

Sun grinned and handed her lien, while Neptune shook his head smiling, also giving her lien.

 

Weiss looked at the three bewildered. “Did you just bet on us?”

 

“I wouldn't say that. They bet, but I didn't.” Smiled Blake, murmuring about books to be bought.

 

“Well, Weiss. Care to go on a date with me later, after class?” Winked Ruby. Weiss blushed at the action, then nodded.

**“** AYYYYIEEEEEEEE!!!!”

***

“Okay, you proved your point there. But I still hate that damn flower.” Scowled Ruby.

 

“I do also hate him. He's like, a more dumb, idiotic, and prideful version of our Neptune. Do you think their somewhat related?” Pondered Weiss.

 

“Not that I know about Neptune’s lineage.” Shrugged Ruby.

 

Ruby grinned at Weiss and nudged her. “Still jealous about Penny?”

 

Weiss huffed in frustration. “Most definitely. I could still see the girl liking you.”

 

Ruby laughed out loud.

 

“Don't worry, I assure you it's one-sided. Besides, I already have a wonderful girlfriend whom I would like to be called my wife soon.” Smiled Ruby, fondly.

 

“Are you proposing?” Smirked Weiss.

 

“Soon, snowflake. Soon.” Said Ruby, pressing her lips at the alabaster haired girl.

 

Weiss broke the kissed, smiling. “What if I proposed?”

 

Ruby grinned and leaned again. “I'll outrun you. I'm proposing first.”

 

“Deal.” Weiss smiled at the kiss.


	5. Experienced a Loss, but dared to Confront it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how would you guys react to a certain OOC here. I hope you don't mind it. This is an AU, so yes, there's bound to be OOCs, I hope you would still like it nonetheless.

Months have passed since the beginning of our beloved couple's relationship bloom. The two will admit that that day was the best thing that happened in their life. And so far so good, everything is all happy and fine. No drama, no angsty walkthroughs, no fights except for the countless of debates of who's the most wonderful girlfriend.

 

“ _O Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo—_ again why?” Asked Yang looking Weiss.

 

“Why what?” Said Weiss tapping at her laptop.

 

“Why Romeo and Juliet?” Asked Yang. “I get that its classical and it's made by William Shakespeare.”

 

“I just happen to relate with the main heroine.” Shrugged Weiss.

 

Blake picked up the book and scanned it. “Juliet Capulet.”

 

Weiss nodded without looking away from her laptop. “Yes. Lady Capulet.”

 

Blake gave her a look.

 

“But why? Juliet is like, blinded? Or something like that.” Said Yang, looking incredulous.

 

“Blinded?” Asked Weiss and Blake, blinking at her.

 

“Yeah. Blinded by love. Y’know, falling for Romeo at first sight and then agreed to marry the guy despite the short time they knew each other. Like, that's ridiculous. Seriously.” Frowned Yang.

 

Weiss blinked.

 

“I didn't know you read Romeo and Juliet?” Asked Blake, looking flabbergasted.

 

Yang pouted. “Hey! I can read classical too ya know.”

 

“Yes, yes. Just surprised.” Chuckled Weiss. Yang continued to pout, which earned a giggle from the two.

 

“Where's Ruby anyways?” Asked Yang, looking around for her wonderful gay sister.

 

“Bought some cookies.” Replied Weiss.

 

Yang laughed. “Ruby and her cookies.”

 

“Yes. Just a little bit and I swear she's going to marry those cookies.” Scowled Weiss.

 

Yang laughed while Blake snickered.

 

“Are you serious? You're jealous on a peace of flour?” Laughed Yang.

 

“Aah, young love.” Teased Blake.

 

Weiss glared at the two. She then looked at her laptop and frowned.

 

“What's with that frown, Weiss?” Chuckled Yang. “You look like you're on the verge of killing someone.”

 

Weiss sighed. “As a matter of fact, as much as I want to, I can't. I don't want to be classified as a murderer.”

 

“Who is it, Weiss?” Asked Blake, concern etching from her voice.

 

“You know. The usual. Father and his persuasive arguments.” Said Weiss. “And—oh no…”

 

Weiss face etched into worry and downward horrified. She can feel the cold sweat in every part of her skin, and her eyes began to water. The couple shared a look, before looking at their friend in worry.

 

“Weiss.. tell us what's wrong..” Pleaded Yang.

 

“He—he knows…” Said Weiss, her breath hitched in horror.

 

“He knows what, Weiss?” Frowned Blake as she look at her friend whose in any moment might palpitate.

 

“Ruby.. a-and I…” The two gasped.

 

“Crap..” Cursed Yang. Blake looked at Weiss and held her hand.

 

“Whatever happens, we're here for you, okay?” Said Blake, her ear twitching.

 

“Ye-yes.. and he wanted… to-to meet her.” Weiss looked at her friends with a pleading look. “I-I don't know what to do. What if.. what if he hurt her? Oh god..”

 

Blake hugged her and shush her, then brushed her hand in her hair in comfort. Yang patted Weiss’s head.

 

“Don't worry. We'll be here for you. If you need to fly to Atlas with Ruby, we'll be there. Maybe not directly on the mansion you're going, but nearby, okay?” Assured Yang as she also hug Weiss.

 

“Weiss?!”

 

They heard Ruby shout from the door as she made her way to her crying and terrified girlfriend.

 

Ruby looked at her and kissed her in her forehead and hugged her, whispering to her to help her calm down.

 

“Weiss, what happened?” She asked as she wiped her tears.

 

“Father.. wants to meet you…” Stuttered Weiss, taking a deep breath. Ruby's face scrunched up in anger as she brushed her hand on her hair.

 

“I'll be there to face him.” Said Ruby, lightly growling. Weiss shook her head.

 

“I don't want you to get hurt…” She muttered. Ruby raised a brow at this.

 

“And you won't? Weiss, I love you, and I swear that I will be right beside you with every step you take.” Declared Ruby as she cupped her lover’s face.

 

“Well, looks like we're on board on raiding a Schnee douche.” Grinned Yang, earning a jab from Blake.

 

Ruby kissed Weiss’s forehead. “I love you and I will always be here for you.”

 

And almost instantly, Weiss relaxed.

***

They were already on air towards Atlas. The skies are bright blue, with clouds ever so gently pass by. The flight towards Atlas was barely bearable, with Weiss constantly fidgeting on her sit with Ruby beside her. Ruby saw how her girlfriend tap her fingers to her knee, which is often displayed when she's anxious or nervous.

 

“Weiss, it’s all going to be alright, okay?” Reassured Ruby, holding the latter’s hand entwining them. Weiss only nodded in response and rest her head to her lover's shoulder.

 

Ruby brushed the white locks from Weiss’s face. Her eyes are closed and there are visible dark circles under her eyes due to a few sleepless nights before the initial flight to Atlas. Ruby couldn’t help but to worry, not for her sake when she meet the father, but for Weiss’s sake when they meet the father. To Weiss, her father was nothing but a tyrant person and an unloving father. She may had been given her necessities and others, but all with a price. From what she remembered, it was either recitals just to show face or meet the suitors.

 

_All passengers, please remain sitting for the duration of the flight. The plane will be landing in thirty minutes. Thank you._

 

“Hey Rubes, wanna see if I can jump while the plane is landing?” Asked Yang from her right.

 

Blake elbowed her girlfriend. “Yang, no.”

 

Yang pouted and slouched on the chair, while Ruby giggled at the sight.

 

“So, how is Ice Queen?” Asked Yang.

 

Ruby's eyes drooped at the question. “Still restless. She's very anxious right now.”

 

Yang frowned. “Whatever this bastard did to her, did give her a pretty bad reminder.”

 

“And that bastard you're talking about is her father.” Said Blake. Yang face contorted into anger.

 

“I still don’t get how a father could treat his child like that.” Grumbled Yang.

 

“There’s no perfect fathers. But Jacques is beyond imperfect.” Said Blake, sighing.

 

Ruby is very thankful to have a family like them. Aside from her dad, Yang and Blake had been the greatest family she ever had.

 

Ruby shook Weiss to wake her up. “Weiss, we're nearly landing.”

 

Weiss groaned and her eyes fluttered, showing those beautiful blue pools. Ruby grinned and kissed her forehead.

 

“We're here?” Asked Weiss, groggy.

 

“I think so.” Said Ruby.

 

As if on cue, the speaker blasted off sentences. Along the lines of it are get ready to go down and get your things.

 

The four grabbed there bags and head out to the exit, heading outside the airport only to be greeted by cold air.

 

“Really? Is winter already the season here?” Asked Yang, rubbing her palms.

 

“This is normal in Atlas.” Said Weiss, as if the cold never bothered her in anyway(ELSA!).

 

“What are you? Elsa?” Said Yang.

 

“I didn’t get the title of Ice Queen for no reason, right Yang?” Smirked Weiss. Yang gasped.

 

“She accepted it!” Guffawed Yang.

 

Weiss shook her head while smiling. “Come on. Father needs to see us.”

 

Ruby looked at Weiss and hold her hand. Weiss jumped in surprise and looked at her, then she smiled at her and hold hers as well.

 

“Well then, and off we go.” Said Ruby.

***

“What a surprise for you to bring the whole… uninvited visitors..” Said Jacques, his voice laced with sarcasm. Weiss didn’t said a thing and just held a steely gaze.

 

“Now, I know you know why I called you and your undesirable choice of a suitor. I’m very disappointed to you, Weiss.” He said as he stared at the two.

 

Ruby glared at him and her fist curled in anger.

 

“Look how she behave. Glaring at the host of the house. Such dreadful manners.” Spat Jacques.

 

Weiss snapped.

 

“I can stand with you spouting nonsense at me. And the occasional stomp to my ego and pride, as well as my feelings. But, I cannot let you insulting my girlfriend and my friends slide.” Growled Weiss.

 

Jacques scoffed. “Is this the result of you joining in the wrong sorts? How inadequate. Are you even worthy of a Schnee?”

 

“The only not worthy of the Schnee name is you!” Snarled Ruby. Weiss looked at her in surprise, but regained her composure and didn’t oppose on her outburst.

 

Jacques glowered at her. “What did you say, brat?! I’ll have you know, I made the Schnee name more well-known and more powerful. I made it grow. I shaped it to what it deserves to be.”

 

“Grow? All I see is your egotistical sorry ass grow. You changed the Schnee name from what it supposed to be. And I am certain that grandfather is disappointed to you.” Spat Weiss.

 

“How dare you insult me at my own house?! You ungrateful little twat!” Bellowed Jacques. He stood up from his chair and prepared to slap Weiss, but Ruby took a hold on his hand.

 

“Dare? Yes, I dare. Because what you are doing as of now is unworthy of the Schnee name. You have caused millions of people out there, pain and suffering. You belittle everyone you deemed unworthy of your praise. You made countless mistakes, and have yourself involved with countless of crimes. And you ask how dare I insult you in your own house? May I remind you that this house doesn’t belong to you, but belongs to my grandfather who spent his life shaping up the good name that is a Schnee. But what did you do? You blemished the Schnee name, and polluted it. I should be asking you that question. How _dare_ you?”

 

Weiss growled at the man and glared at him. Her hands balled into a fist, her palms turning white.

 

“And on top of that, you neglected your daughters and son. Well, you may have pamper Whitley because he’s a boy and would be the sole heir of yours, a carbon copy if I do say honestly. But, the question is.. is that how should a father act?”

 

Weiss voice quiver and soften. Her eyes glisten and her shoulders droop. She gripped the hem of her blouse and quiver in her spot.

 

“Do you even know how we—I feel? I'm like a piece of trash thrown into a pit because I don’t serve anymore purpose to you. I’m like some paper, only to be crumpled because you made a mistake and that mistake is me.”

 

Weiss inhaled and sighed. Her eyes fluttered close. Her mind reeling. She wanted to tell him how she feel, what she had always felt. And now is the time.

 

“You know, as a child, I've always admire you. How well you seem to cooperate with others or how well you negotiate with them. I've admired you from afar. And as a child, a father with a heart of gold is an admirable one. Also, you had this streaking determination to do what's best for everything and everyone, including us.”

 

Weiss opened her eyes and looked at Jacques. His gaze was hard yet soft. Like there was a mist hidden in his eyes that are slowly fading away. She rubbed her arm and her gaze diverted from him.

 

“You were a father figure… a great.. Dad. But you changed. The moment that incident happened, you changed. The day where mother had left you, you changed. And my opinion, adoration and admiration, slowly withered away. You became harsh, strict, and arrogant. You were not the same person I used to admire.”

 

Weiss exhaled and swallowed the lump on her throat. There was a long pause before she continued.

 

“You were lost. You lost yourself in the heap of melancholy and confusion. You lost your light… your warmth.. and you lost your love. And now, I know why you resent me and Winter. We look like mother, and I am an exact spitting image of her, both personality-wise and physical-wise.”

 

Weiss was tightlipped and her eyes stared to water.

 

“I lost my Mom… now I’m losing my Dad.. just exactly how fast she left us.”

 

Weiss suppressed a sniffle and walked away, leaving a gaping Jacques Schnee. Blake and Yang quickly followed to comfort Weiss, leaving Ruby looking at him with a melancholy look in her face. Jacques sank in his chair and put a hand on his eyes while deeply sighing. His fingers tapped at his desk and Ruby saw familiarity at the motion.

 

“She acts like you.” She spoke. The man looked at her in confusion. Ruby sat on a nearby chair and smiled sadly.

 

“Deep down, she still admires you. She kind of acts like you. With the way you fidget with your hands just as the same as Weiss.” Smiled Ruby. Ruby bit her lip and looked at him. “I’m sorry for saying you are unworthy of the Schnee name, despite not knowing you in any degree.”

 

Jacques slowly sighed. “You were.. right for that matter. Weiss is right. My daughter is right.”

 

Jacques looked at Ruby and bowed. “I, too, apologize, for insulting you, your friends and your relationship with Weiss. I knew nothing about you to spout some.. atrocities.”

 

Ruby blinked at the man. She then smiled understandingly. Jacques looked Ruby intently and spoke.

 

“Have I been a bad father?” Asked Jacques, even though he knows the answer he still wanted to hear it.

 

“In some degree, yes, you have been.” Ruby answered. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning on the chair tilting her head up before opening her eyes. “But just like Weiss said, you are lost.”

 

“Lost…” Mumbled Jacques. He interlocked his hands and rest his elbows on the desk, his hands covering his mouth. “I may… perhaps been lost..”

 

“I know how you feel, Mr. Schnee.” Said Ruby, smiling sadly. Jacques looked at Ruby. Ruby continued to look at the black ceiling.

 

“I was once.. lost. I lost and drowned myself in sadness and loneliness. It may have been in a different circumstances, but you and I were the same once.”

 

Ruby sighed and draped an arm on her eyes covering them. Jacques listen intently and had gain a different light towards her.

 

“True, you may have been a bad father to them… but that could change. It can change. You still have time to correct your mistakes. And that's all that matter. For you to make things straight once again.”

 

Ruby sat up straight and smiled at the man. His eyes widen, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“I.. I'm sorry…” Apologized Jacques, his eyes clenched shut.

 

“Don’t say sorry to me. Say sorry to your family.” Grinned Ruby. Jacques nodded and smiled at her. His eyes no longer hard and steely, instead it was warm and soft.

 

“Would you mind listening to me?”

 

Ruby nodded.

 

“Willow.. their mother… left. And of course, as a person who loved, it hurts. I couldn’t bear the fact that she would leave us—me. But she did anyways. And after that, I drowned myself to work and neglected my children. I support them, financially, but not as father would do, but as a business man who didn't care for anyone. Self-centered, if you may.”

 

Jacques sighed and tapped his finger in the desk.

 

“I am a bad father. I didn’t support them as a father would do. All they had left was me, and yet, I didn’t do my responsibility. Instead, I worked and worked, and drowned myself to my own thoughts, ignoring everything and everyone.”

 

Jacques chuckled sarcastically. “Pathetic, am I right?”

 

Jacques sniffled and gulped. “But… if I were to be given a chance to change.. I will. I have been lost for so long..”

 

Jacques looked at Ruby and smiled genuinely. “I think it’s time for me to find myself.”

***

“Weiss, are you alright?” Asked Yang.

 

There they stood in the middle of the estate in the fountain. Weiss stood in front of the fountain with her head down. Yang and Blake behind her, trying to comfort her.

 

“I missed my Mom. I missed Winter. Heck, as annoying as my brother is sometimes, I missed him too. And I also missed my Dad.” Weiss sighed and looked up. She covered her eyes from the sunlight, before the clouds moved and covered the sun.

 

“I wish.. everything was the same as back then… but no matter how many times I wished for that to happen… the results are always the same… nothing..”

 

Yang looked at Blake and stepped forward to Weiss and grabbed her arm pulling her to her chest, hugging her.

 

“It's alright, Weiss. Everything is going to be alright. Let it all out.” Yang coped while running her hand on the latter’s head.

 

Weiss gripped the back of Yang’s clothes and wailed. Yang held herself back from crying. She doesn’t want Weiss to feel anymore bad by adding to the fuel. Meanwhile, Blake called Winter and informed her about the talk with Jacques and asked her to take care of her sister while she go back to the estate. Blake also told her to call Whitley and come with her, the latter hesitated but agreed and ended the call.

 

Weiss just sobbed and cried her pain and sorrows. Blake walked towards the two and hugged them both. It was jarring to see her like this, the Weiss who is proud and confident. Crying, sobbing… broken.. it was shocking, but she understood how she felt. If she was in her shoes, she would act the same, she _would_ feel the same.

 

Minutes later, Winter arrived with Whitley behind her. She looked at how miserable Weiss looked right now. She felt her insides churn at how her beloved sister looks right now. Meanwhile, Whitley was shocked. She may have seen her sister cry, but not like this. He felt a stinging feeling inside him after looking at her sister.

 

“Winter… Whitley..?” Weiss pondered. “How? Why?”

 

“Blake called and informed me of the circumstances. I brought Whitley along with me.” Said Winter. “What did he do?”

 

“Nothing extreme… I just.. snapped at him and told him how I felt..” Mumbled Weiss.

 

Winter looked down and sighed. “I wish I had the courage as you do, Weiss.”

 

“Is that father with Ms. Rose?” Asked Whitley.

 

The group perked at the question and looked behind. They looked at Jacques and Ruby. Jacques looked nervous, while Ruby is calmly smiling.

 

“I guess the whole family is here.” Chuckled Ruby. She looked at the man and nodded.

 

Jacques nodded and steeled himself. “I.. I am sorry for everything.. I don’t expect for you to forgive that easy.. but I want to do things right…”

 

Jacques looked at Weiss. “I know I can’t bring back those old days, but I would at least make those old days as possible as I can. Your mother left.. I don’t want you to lose me once again…”

 

Weiss had her eyes wide. She brought her hand to her mouth, tears running down on her cheeks. Winter was shocked, as well as Whitley. Weiss ran towards her father and hugged him tightly and sobbed in his arms. Jacques smiled and run his hands to be hair and brought his free hand to ask the other two to join, and they immediately joined.

 

And that’s how everything had ended.

***

“I am so sorry to cut this meeting short, but I need to make amends.” Said Jacques. “I need to start over again.”

 

Weiss smiled and nodded. Winter raised a hand.

 

“Would you like me to give you assistance.. Dad?” Smiled Winter. Jacques looked at her wide eyed, but smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, please.” He said. He ran a hand on his hair and tapped his fingers on the desk. “I hope I'll get to meet you again, Ms. Rose.”

 

Ruby laughed and shook her head. “Please call me Ruby. We’re family here.”

 

Jacques smiled and pondered. “Family, huh? Very well, Ruby. You may call me..”

 

Jacques thought for a minute. Then he looked at Weiss and Ruby, then back at Weiss. His eyes glinted mischievously. Weiss blinked at the mischievous look of her father and suddenly got nervous. Jacques smiled teasingly and spoke.

 

“You're my future daughter-in-law, might as well let you call father or dad. And, don’t be formal around me.” Shrugged Jacques. Ruby looked at him bewildered, as well as the rest.

 

Ruby then grinned and looked at the blushing Weiss. “You got it, Dad.”

 

Weiss blushed brightly and Ruby laughed.

 

_A few months later…_

 

“Winter, do we have anything in schedule next week?” Asked Jacques as he viewed every papers in front of him.

 

Winter browse to her tablet and looked at the calendar. “Nothing of some sorts, Dad.”

 

Jacques hummed and thought for a minute. “Call Ruby.”

 

Winter blinked and grabbed the phone from his desk and called Ruby putting it in speaker.

 

_“Yello? Is there something wrong, Dad?”_

“Nothing. Is Weiss there?” He asked.

 

_“Nope. She's with Blake right now. Why?”_

 

“That's good.” Coughed Jacques. “Are you and your family free next week?”

 

_“Next week? Hmm.. yeah. Pops is on break and our schedules are fine.”_

 

“Very well. Please do pack necessities. We're going to a resort.” Smiled Jacques.

 

_“Resort?! Whoah. Sure thing, Dad! Shall I tell them?”_

 

“Please do, Ruby.” He chuckled at his future daughter-in-law’s enthusiasm.

 

_“Okay. See ya soon, Dad.”_

 

“You too, Ruby.” Said Jacques and ended the call.

 

“Resort, huh?” Smiled Winter. “I’ll inform Whitley.”

 

Jacques chuckled and nodded. “Go ahead, Winter.”

 


	6. Who's Proposing First in a Gay Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one, but I think I wrote the ending well, I pretty much like it. I hope you guys don't mind the short update. Enjoy!

It was finally the time. The outing, where the children will meet and the Dads will clash with one another. Yes, clash. Here's how it all began.

 

“Yay! We're going to a resort.” Exclaimed Ruby.

 

“Are there any hot guys or gals out there?” Asked Yang. Blake glared at her. “I'm just joking, babe.”

 

“You better be. Or else those people will meet my fist as greetings.” Growled Blake. Yang flinched and nodded.

 

“I can’t believe Dad was the one who arranged this.” Sighed Weiss. “Dad's usually not into resorts and all.”

 

“A change of pace maybe?” Suggested Ruby. Weiss shrugged and looked at their bags.

 

“All settled?” Asked Weiss. The three nodded and grabbed their bags as soon as they heard a honk.

 

“That'd probably, Pops.” Said Ruby, carrying hers and Weiss bags.

 

They went outside, locked the door and went to the car, only to see the whole Schnee family with their car along Taiyang and Qrow in Taiyang’s car.

 

“Yo kiddos! Qrow brought your car Rubes.” Said Taiyang. Ruby did an air fist bump.

 

“Yes!” She exclaimed and head towards the black and red Audi RS6. “My baby!!”

 

Weiss shook her head at her girlfriend, but smiled at her silliness. The three followed Ruby to the car and put their bags in. Ruby put the key to the ignition and start the car. Weiss went to the passenger seat, while Yang and Blake proceed to the back seat.

 

“Dad sent me the location. I'll just use GPS or you could just follow them.” Said Weiss, looking at her phone.

 

“Nah, no need. I know how to get there.” Said Ruby. Weiss looked at her in confusion as well as Yang.

 

“You went to the resort once?” Asked Yang.

 

“Remember when I drove your motor out.” Yang nodded. “I just happen to pass by and stopped there.”

 

“Stop by?” Asked Yang. “How can you stop by a resort?”

 

“Well, it’s a beach. And there’s a bunch of cottages and some hotels there.” Said Ruby.

 

“A beach resort.” Said Blake. Ruby nodded.

 

“A beach resort, huh? Time to flaunt out my new swimsuit.” Grinned Yang.

 

“They better not stare to much or I'll poke their eyes out.” Growled Blake.

 

Yang laughed nervously and looked away.

 

“You guys can sleep. I’ll just wake you up when we arrived.” Announced Ruby, stirring the wheel to the right. And sleep they did.

 

_A few hours later…_

 

“Guys, wakey wakey.” Said Ruby, while nudging Weiss in her shoulder.

 

Weiss groaned in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. “Are a here?”

 

“Yup. So, wake up now, princess.” Giggled Ruby.

 

“Give more minutes, mom.” Groaned Yang.

 

Ruby sighed. “I’m not Aunt Raven, Yang.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Yang grumbled and went to wake Blake up.

 

The four went outside of the car and head out to meet the rest of the family. They met them in one of the cottages with Taiyang preparing the grill and Jacques taking out the meat. Qrow was handling the drinks(thank God, they’re not alcohol).

 

“Thank goodness the four of you are here. I thought you might have ready gotten lost all the way here.” Said Jacques, sighing in relief.

 

“It was a bit hard waking them up.” Shrugged Ruby, while the three blushed at the statement.

 

“Weiss didn’t bite your hand off, right?” Asked Whitley. Ruby blinked at the question.

 

“Bite?” Asked Ruby, wide eyed.

 

“Yes. I remember when I used to wake her up, in her sleepy haze she bit my hand, almost ripping it off.” Laughed Whitley.

 

“I don’t bite when I sleep!” Exclaimed Weiss.

 

Ruby gave her a doubtful look and shook her head. Realizing the meaning, Weiss blushed and smacked Ruby in the arm repeatedly.

 

“T-that’s different!!” Sputtered Weiss, while Ruby chuckled at her side. Yang snorted, getting the meaning with Blake chuckling a bit.

 

“Okay kiddos! You can go to swim now. We adults will prepare the food.” Announced Taiyang.

 

The rest ran immediately in the water, mainly Yang and Ruby, leaving the three behind.

 

“Are they always like this?” Asked Whitley. The two nodded solemnly, but smiled fondly.

 

“One of the reasons we fell in love with them actually.” Said Blake.

 

“Yes. You'll be surprised on how compatible we are to each other.” Chuckled Weiss.

 

Whitley hummed in response. “Well, if she makes you happy, that’s alright for me.”

 

Weiss smiled at him and lightly ruffled his hair.

 

“Yes, she makes me happy.”

 

The three joined the two and after taking a step on the water, the two splashed them with water while giggling. Whitley blinked at the moment, but then attacked them with a water gun he was carrying.

 

“A water gun?! Quick, hide in the water.” Exclaimed Ruby, diving in.

 

“Right behind you!” Said Yang, following Ruby.

 

Weiss sighed. “Those two, ambushing us.”

 

“That's them. What do you expect?” Said Blake.

 

“That was actually dun.” Grinned Whitley. “Well, I’m off. I’m going to swim.”

 

And with that, the was alone.

 

“Should we look for them?” Asked Weiss. Blake nodded and headed deeper in the water before diving.

 

Weiss did the same, but before she could dive, she was immediately dragged down in the water. Her eyes widen and she starts to swim around, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

 

She saw familiar red streaks on black hair and immediately calmed down. She returned the embrace and looked at her in the eye. She noticed that, under the water with light reflecting from above, her eyes does the same. Her eyes were shining, glistening in the water. It was so… beautiful.

 

Ruby on the other hand was mesmerized by Weiss’s beauty. Her white flowing hair dances around in the water, she looked like a goddess. Her eyes that matches the color of the sea, glisten with happiness. She was so… gorgeous. And she can’t take her eyes off.

 

Finally, the two felt like the air was leaving them already. Their lungs restricted at the lack of air. Ruby, being Ruby did the most easier way to get air.

 

_Blub Blub._

Weiss eyes widen. Sure, she had seen this scene countless of times in movies, but she didn't expect for it to happen to her. She closed her eyes, relishing the thought of them kissing underwater.

 

She felt Ruby's lips moved and she found herself being breathless despite the air she was actually receiving from Ruby. The two paddled to the surface, not breaking the kiss. Good thing they are far off the shore or else they’ll get a relentless teasing.

 

“Weiss…”

 

“Ruby…”

 

They called each other breathlessly and kissed. They broke apart and giggled.

 

“I think we should head back now.” Said Ruby, playing with the wet strands of her lovers hair.

 

Weiss smiled and nodded. “I think we should.”

 

They swam towards the shore and head towards their cottage. And what they have witnessed, was probably the last thing they have ever imagined.

 

“No! My daughter is the best daughter in the world! She had forgiven me despite.. hic… despite me being an asshole!!” Exclaimed Jacques.

 

“Excuse you, Mr. Bleach!! My daughter is far more amazing than your daughter. She had been the best of the best! You’re daughter wouldn’t stand a chance.” Exclaimed Taiyang.

 

“Yeah, she's always the bottom so, she didn’t had the chance to—OOF!!”

 

Weiss gave Ruby a hard jab on her sides, causing for her to hiss and rub her sides in pain.

 

“Are they drunk?” Asked Weiss. Ruby looked at Qrow and her eyes narrowed at the suspiciously large amount of alcohol beside him.

 

Ruby sighed and looked back at the arguing fathers. “Looks like Uncle Qrow snuck some alcohol and they drank some of it.”

 

Weiss nodded, dumbfounded at her father's actions. “I’ve never see him this drunk.”

 

“Me neither.” Said Ruby, looking at the both of them.

 

“I’ll have you know, my daughter will be the first one to propose to Ruby and their wedding will be amazing!” Exclaimed Jacques, waving his arms around. Weiss blushed at her father's declaration.

 

“No! Ruby will propose! It makes more sense if she proposed first!!” Argued Taiyang.

 

“Go, Pops! Yeah! Ya bet I’ll propose first!!” Exclaimed Ruby, grinning. Weiss blushed at this and hide her face behind her hands.

 

“See, my Rubes will propose!” Laughed Taiyang as he did a victory dance. Jacques scowled and looked at Ruby.

 

“You better make your proposal extravagant.. hic.. you better make her happy! She's my daughter who will soon inherit the company, because I know she can make changes and I trusted her!!” Shouted Jacques while hiccupping.

 

Jacques took a big gulp from his glass and looked at Ruby seriously. Although, he looked like a cherry bomb from Plants vs. Zombie with white hair.

 

“You! Take care of my daughter.. hic.. don't make her cry. Make her happy and love her till your dying days, okay? I love my daughter and I want her to be happy. And you're my future daughter, so I also want you to be happy. Make each other happy and live happily ever after.. hic!”

 

Ruby smiled and nodded. “Of course, Dad.”

 

“Dad? Dad?!” Shouted Taiyang. “She's calling you, Dad?!!”

 

And then they argued once more.

 

“You really are set on proposing first.” Mumbled Weiss.

 

Ruby chuckled. “You confessed first. I want to do things on my own accord too. I want you to experience what it felt like for me when you confessed. I want you to know that feeling.”

 

Weiss smiled at her and hugged her. Ruby hugged back and played with her hair.

 

“Gosh, Weiss. Your hair is so silky. I’m jealous.” Pouted Ruby.

 

Weiss took Ruby's hand and led her to the sea. The sand gently tickling her feet, her eyes darted at the sea with the sunlight reflecting to the water.

 

“Don't be. I love your hair the way it is.” Said Weiss.

 

“It’s one of the reasons that led me to you, and loved you.” Mumbled Weiss in a hush voice.

 

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. “Did you said something?”

 

Weiss stops and she looked behind her. As she did so, the wind took its course and blew Weiss’s hair gently. Ruby's eyes widen at the sight. Weiss eyes twinkling and her hair flowing into the air, with the water behind her and the sun just shining right to where she stood. It was breathtakingly enchanting.

 

This was Weiss. The girl whom she fell in love with. The girl that made her heart flutter at the very moment she saw her walking down the halls. The girl whom she don't want to be apart of. Weiss Schnee…

 

Weiss smiled at her.

 

“Nothing, Ruby.” She giggled.


	7. A Promise Shall Never Be Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many flashbacks.. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

The day had come, where everyone will part ways towards their dreams. Yes, that day had come. The day they will graduate from high school and go to their chosen colleges.

 

Everyone is busy and for the last time, they are wearing their uniforms for the graduation. Everyone is chattering normally, but everyone felt the same. That lingering sadness and anxiousness. Everyone had experienced a lot from the past years they entered Beacon. Those feelings of sadness, pain, happiness, anger and many more. Those memories they have made… plays to everyone's mind.

 

Weiss Schnee, future CEO of the Schnee Jewel Company, and now a graduate of Beacon Academy. She was at the front gate of the academy, looking at the castle-like academy. The ashen color of the academy, the trees surrounding the academy with spring flowers blooming, the windows giving a rainbow reflection.

 

She blinked and suddenly, everything went to blur.

 

_“Do you want to go on a date?”_

_Ruby stared at the latter in shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape._

_Weiss coughed. “I mean, Ruby. Do you want to get a coffee sometime, maybe?”_

_Ruby just continuously stare at the girl. Weiss grew conscious at her words and phrasing. Her eyes darting to and fro._

_Ruby blinked, realizing Weiss was asking her out for a coffee or maybe… a date perhaps._

_“Uh-ye-yeah!? Sure?” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, unsure._

_“Is that a question or an answer?” Weiss asked, squinting her eyes._

_“It's an answer.” Ruby laughed sheepishly. Weiss eyes glisten with happiness and her mouth twitched into a smile._

_“Great! Um.. after school?” Asked Weiss._

_Ruby nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah after it is… wait.. you do mean that in a gay way right?”_

_Weiss blinked at the statement, but nonetheless nodded. “Yes, in a gay way.”_

_Ruby grinned. “Full homo?”_

_Weiss rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes a full homosexual coffee date.”_

_Ruby grinned at the latter and the bell suddenly rang._

_“I'll see you after school, Weiss.” Said Ruby, kissing Weiss’ cheeks before walking away, leaving a love struck Schnee._

Yes.. she remembered clearly… how she confessed, trying to be as casual as she can. She laughed at the memory, she was so nervous to ask her and too top of it, she remembered the relentless teasing of her best friend. But what she love the most on that memory was when Ruby said yes… technically she said she’ll meet her after school.. and then she kissed her in the cheeks.

 

That day was one of the best day of her life. The date was splendid, she still remembered the smiles Ruby had on that day, and how she would stare and look at her.

 

_“Ruby?” Asked Weiss. Ruby looked at her with eyes brimming with love and… lust._

_“Can I touch you, Weiss?” Asked Ruby._

_Weiss licked her lips and nodded. Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss’ neck, slightly sucking and biting in it._

_“You're so beautiful, snowflake. I love you..”_

 

Weiss blushed at the sudden memory. It was their first time. The first time they had an intimate moment with each other. She clearly remembered how Ruby's delicate fingers slide on her skin, how gentle she had been. With every kiss and touch, she could feel through her fingertips and lips how much Ruby loves her. She also remembers how Ruby's eyes glisten at the light of the moon. Her body being basked with moonlight.. it was so enchantingly beautiful.

 

She clearly remembered every breath her lover made, her shallow breaths and pants. Her voice as she call out her name.

 

That first time they did it… was incredibly special.

 

But her sister's threats was not special. She felt the shivers run down through her spine at the memory. Gosh, she doesn’t want to be on the wrong side with Yang. It’s bad enough that she knew Yang could break her bones if she wants to.

 

_“The Prom Queen is…_

_… Weiss Schnee!!”_

 

The prom dance… oh she remembered that dance. Weiss giggled at the thought of Ruby in a suit. She wouldn’t mind if she saw Ruby in a suit once more, she admits she found her handsome in a suit. She looks like a prince.. no… her King.

 

_“And now, here, ready to join our Queen. Our Prom King… Ms. Ruby Rose!!”_

_Ruby smiled at the announcement and went to the stage. And soon joining her love, down the stage._

 

_“Hello, my Queen.” Smiled Ruby, holding Weiss’s hands._

_“And hello to you too, my King.” Giggled Weiss._

 

_“Y’know Weiss, you took my breath away. You're so beautiful.” Cooed Ruby, hugging her, gently swaying._

_“Dork.” Scoffed Weiss, before laughing._

_Ruby and Weiss stared at each other as they dance on the dance floor. Lights all around them, people cheering for them, their friends howling and whistling. But they didn’t heard it, they paid no attention to those surrounding them. All they see is…_

_“…you.”_

_They said breathlessly as they kissed in the middle of the dance._

She remember Ruby saying her thoughts about her that day while laughing sheepishly. That made her blush beet red. The compliments she received that day was not something she was used to hear from people, but hearing it from her girlfriend's lips was enough to make her heart flutter and feel the warmth from those words.

 

“I really do love her…” Smiled Weiss.

 

_Ruby grinned at Weiss and nudged her. “Still jealous about Penny?”_

_Weiss huffed in frustration. “Most definitely. I could still see the girl liking you.”_

_Ruby laughed out loud._

_“Don't worry, I assure you it's one-sided. Besides, I already have a wonderful girlfriend whom I would like to be called my wife soon.” Smiled Ruby, fondly._

_“Are you proposing?” Smirked Weiss._

_“Soon, snowflake. Soon.” Said Ruby, pressing her lips at the alabaster haired girl._

_Weiss broke the kissed, smiling. “What if I proposed?”_

_Ruby grinned and leaned again. “I'll outrun you. I'm proposing first.”_

_“Deal.” Weiss smiled at the kiss._

 

Proposing.. huh..

 

Well yes, she have thoughts of it. She wanted to propose to Ruby, yes that's what she wanted. Maybe after college or maybe after a year of living in, or if they both had a work. And yes, she wanted to marry Ruby. She her to be part of Ruby's life, she wanted to stay with her until death to they part. She wanted to spend her life with the woman she fell in love with.

 

“Would she say yes?” Asked Weiss to herself.

 

Of course, she would. Both of them knew from the start that they would say yes in front of the altar, wearing beautiful gowns and their family right beside them.

 

She would daydream and imagine that it was already their wedding day. How she would look like in a gown? Or where is the wedding going to be held? Yes, she had thought of it. And she wouldn’t mind if those thoughts would come true.

 

_“I guess the whole family is here.” Chuckled Ruby. She looked at the man and nodded._

 

_Jacques nodded and steeled himself. “I.. I am sorry for everything.. I don’t expect for you to forgive that easy.. but I want to do things right…”_

_Jacques looked at Weiss. “I know I can’t bring back those old days, but I would at least make those old days as possible as I can. Your mother left.. I don’t want you to lose me once again…”_

_Weiss had her eyes wide. She brought her hand to her mouth, tears running down on her cheeks. Winter was shocked, as well as Whitley. Weiss ran towards her father and hugged him tightly and sobbed in his arms. Jacques smiled and run his hands to be hair and brought his free hand to ask the other two to join, and they immediately joined._

 

Weiss didn’t exactly know what happened after she left the room that day, but she had quite a guess that her father and Ruby had a talk.

 

It was nice to know that her father approved her relationship with Ruby. After that day, he changed a lot. He would try and spend time with her and her siblings if his schedule allow him to do so, it was really comforting to know that her father was there, back again to his feet.

 

During those months after that day, her father would take them to picnics or some golf place, or out to a restaurant for fun. There was also this one time they went to an arcade, her father had won her a wolf plush, earing a quite of teasing from Winter but was immediately shut up by their father giving her a crow plush with red eyes. She vaguely remembered the sly smirk from her father that earned her confusion. And of course, Whitley was given a husky plush which earned a groan from him.

 

It was always fun whenever they were out doing all sorts of fun things.

 

_“See, my Rubes will propose!” Laughed Taiyang as he did a victory dance. Jacques scowled and looked at Ruby._

_“You better make your proposal extravagant.. hic.. you better make her happy! She's my daughter who will soon inherit the company, because I know she can make changes and I trusted her!!” Shouted Jacques while hiccupping._

_Jacques took a big gulp from his glass and looked at Ruby seriously. Although, he looked like a cherry bomb from Plants vs. Zombie with white hair._

_“You! Take care of my daughter.. hic.. don't make her cry. Make her happy and love her till your dying days, okay? I love my daughter and I want her to be happy. And you're my future daughter, so I also want you to be happy. Make each other happy and live happily ever after.. hic!”_

_Ruby smiled and nodded. “Of course, Dad.”_

 

Does that counts as blessings from a family?

 

Weiss immediately blushed at the thought. Ruby was really dead set on proposing to her. That day when both of her fathers are drunk, Ruby was determined to be the one proposing to her.

 

“Weiss!!”

 

She looked back and saw the rest with Ruby waving at her, grinning. Ruby ran towards her and gave her a hug.

 

“Congrats on graduating, Weiss.” Grinned Ruby, hugging her from the back.

 

“Congratulations to you too.” Smiled Weiss. Weiss once again looked at the campus. “I’m going to miss these.”

 

“Us too..” Ruby replied.

 

Ruby broke apart from the hug and spun her to face her. She grinned sheepishly and kissed her. Weiss closed her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth she always felt when they kiss.

 

“Weiss..”

 

Weiss opened her eyes and looked at a nervous Ruby. Ruby's eyes darted to and fro and took a deep breath. Ruby kneeled on one knee and looked at Weiss, whose eyes widen at the sight. Ruby grabbed a box from her vest.

 

“Weiss Schnee, we have been together for long. And now, to this day and forth we'll be apart. It would be hard, a long distance relationship is not normally my forte but I love you. I want us to last long, I want us to be together.”

 

Ruby grabbed the ring on the box and held her hand.

 

“I give you this ring, as a sign of my love and my promise.”

 

She inserted the ring to the finger and kissed the ring and her hand.

 

“Weiss Schnee, my promise is I will marry you.”

 

Ruby gulped and exhale.

 

“Will you marry me, Weiss?”

 

Weiss cried and nodded. She hugged Ruby as she knelt down with her and wrapped her arms tightly to her.

 

“I love you, Ruby. I will wait.” Whimpered Weiss.

 

Ruby smiled and tear up a bit. “Yeah. Wait for me.”

 

Ruby broke the hug and stroke Weiss’s cheek and kissed her tears away before kissing her fully on the lips.

 

A promise was sealed by a kiss. A promise that will never be forgotten. A promise they made.


End file.
